Un monde parallèle ?
by Wonderinn
Summary: Les univers alternatifs et mondes parallèles... Un sujet vaste s'il en est ! Que se passerait-il si on exposait le monde du manga au monde de l'anime ? Eh bien ça ne peut donner qu'un résultat explosif et plus ou moins compréhensible ! Si vous avez le cerveau bien accroché, venez donc lire ! ThreeShot.
1. Arc Metal Fusion

**_Moi : Saluuuuuut ! Surprise ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Yes, je suis de la partie ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : C'est quoi encore ce truc ? _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu, et je suis largué ma race…_**

**_Moi : Ce « truc », c'est un projet que j'ai en tête depuis très longtemps ! Confronter des persos de MFB de l'anime au manga ! _**

**_Kyoya : Je comprends pas…_**

**_Moi : Eh bah lis, tu comprendras ! u_u_**

**_Chris : C'est long en tout cas ! Et c'est la première fois que tu fais un Three Shot._**

**_Moi : De base, ça devait être un OS…mais je me suis rendu compte que ça allait être beaucoup trop long, donc j'ai coupé en trois ! Un chapitre par saison ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : On va faire comme si je comprenais tout…_**

**_Moi : Alors, évidemment, l'alerte spoiler est de mise ! Si vous n'avez pas lu le manga et que vous voulez garder la surprise, mettez cette fic de côté et revenez quand vous l'aurez lu ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ou ne revenez jamais, ça vaut peut-être mieux._**

**_Moi : Kyo, la ferme. Ah oui, et cette fic est dans le même « univers » que le jeu d'une sadique et sa suite ! Donc on reprend les mêmes, et ma chère OC pour tout leur raconter !_**

**_Alyssa : Ouais ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Je vais chercher de l'aspirine, je sens que ça va être chaud à comprendre..._**

**_Moi : Dernière petite précision ! Je ne raconte pas tout en détail, il y a des trucs que je survole parce que sinon, j'aurais jamais fini… Voilà, maintenant je vous lâche et je vous laisse lire ! X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Tous vos compliments vont tout droit dans mon petit kokoro ! Merciiiii TTvTT  
Me comparer à Stephen King… C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire ! C'est vraiment mon idole, je kiffe ses bouquins. J'ai une nouvelle horrifique en projet, depuis un moment à vrai dire mais je trouve pas le temps de l'écrire… Quand j'aurai le temps, je m'y mettrai ! L'horreur, le fantastique, l'épouvante… C'est vraiment des genres qui me parlent ! n_n  
J'adore Poveglia, et de manière générale j'adore les histoires d'endroits hantés ! J'ai regardé la vidéo du Grand JD, qui a passé une nuit tout seul sur l'île, et pendant toute la vidéo j'étais hyper tendue ! XD  
Oui, il va se passer quelque chose entre Gingka et Hyoma ! ^^  
P.S : C'est surtout que mon pote est pas très branché yaoi ! Mais bon, en vrai on se prenait pas la tête, on se taquinait ! Il sait bien comment je suis, en tant que yaoiste XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Si Marimo tient à son sommeil, il a intérêt à respecter sa promesse ! XD Zoro : Vous saoulez ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je risque rien ! è_é Sanji : Mais oui, mais oui. En attendant, respecte ta promesse ! Luffy : *en train de manger* *_*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : La coupe de mon OC, en fait c'est celle de Luna, mais en noir ! C'est pour ça que je peux la faire que sur le 3 ^^'  
J'aime bien le Gingka X Hyoma, je trouve qu'ils sont mignons ensemble n_n  
Bah en fait, comme Dynamis est quelqu'un de « pur », je trouvais que ce serait très symbolique que ce soit lui qui risque d'être corrompu. C'est pas mon kiffe de le mettre en danger, promis ! ^^'_**

* * *

_Si je vous dis que des persos que vous connaissez bien se retrouvent étalés par terre comme des crêpes sous l'œil sadique d'une jeune fille avec un look hyper rock, vous avez une impression de « déjà vu » ou pas ? Je pense que oui. Mais rassurez-vous, l'impression de « déjà vu » s'arrête là ! Laissons nos petits bladers se réveiller tranquillement pour l'instant…ou pas._

Alyssa : WOH, ON SE RÉVEILLE !

Tous : *se réveillent en sursaut* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! O_o

Alyssa : Il y a pas à dire, on s'en lasse jamais ! n_n

Gingka : Encore toi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous veux à la fin ?!

Masamune : Oh non, j'veux pas encore jouer moi…

Yu : Ouais, moi j'suis trop content ! \^^/

Alyssa : On se calme mes petits cocos, vous n'êtes pas là pour jouer.

Tsubasa : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là alors ?

Alyssa : Je veux juste vous parler de quelque chose de très important ! Prenez place, je vous en prie ! ^^

_Plutôt méfiants, les dix bladers s'installent. Enfin, neuf bladers et Madoka. Et oui, ils sont tous de retour ! Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Chris, Dynamis, Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, Kenta et Madoka ! Wouhou !_

Ryuga : Bon, tu veux parler de quoi alors ?

Kyoya : Ouais, j'ai l'impression que tu oublies régulièrement qu'on a une vie à côté.

Alyssa : Rooooh, ça va ! Je vous réquisitionne juste une journée pour cette fois.

Madoka : *soupir de soulagement*

Dynamis : Juste une journée pour parler de quelque chose d'important ?

Alyssa : Alors oui, accrochez-vous bien à vos sièges ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler de quelque chose d'assez balèze. Un monde parallèle !

Tous : …Quoi ?

Alyssa : Pour faire simple, il existe un univers parallèle, que nous appelons « version manga », où d'autres « vous » vivent des aventures qui ressemblent aux vôtres. Je vous en avais déjà un peu parlé, mais vous avez sûrement oublié depuis.

Kenta : Ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose…

Chris : Moi aussi.

Alyssa : Voilà, bah c'est de ça que je veux vous parler ! Il se trouve que je connais tout de cet univers parallèle et…disons que je trouve intéressant de vous raconter les aventures des autres vous. Il y a de quoi rigoler !

Madoka : Comment ça ?

Alyssa : Parfois, les autres vous sont très différents de vous. Même juste physiquement pour certains ! Et pourtant, c'est vraiment une version de vous dans une autre réalité.

Gingka : Je sens arriver la migraine…

Tsubasa : Moi aussi pour le coup.

Alyssa : Prenons un exemple. Tiens, Ryuga ! L'autre toi est trèèèèèès différent physiquement.

Ryuga : Ah oui ?

Alyssa : Je commence par quoi ? Bon, déjà il a les yeux violet améthyste et ils ont pas la même forme que les tiens.

Ryuga : What the fuck… ?

Alyssa : Et attends, c'est pas fini ! Il a la peau un peu moins mate que la tienne, les oreilles plus pointues et surtout…oh ça fait mal rien que de le dire… Il a les sourcils noirs, ce qui sous-entend que ses cheveux sont teints…

Ryuga : *profondément choqué*

Kyoya : Attends, non mais c'est quoi toutes ces différences ?!

Gingka : La vache ! O_o

Yu : J'ai du mal à imaginer Ryugi si différent…

Alyssa : Et si seulement ça s'était limité qu'à l'apparence physique…

Dynamis : Comment ça ?

Alyssa : Pendant tout ce bordel de Nébuleuse Noire et d'Ultime Bataille, l'autre Ryuga était pas fringué pareil… C'est qu'au moment du Championnat du Monde qu'il a commencé à s'habiller comme le Ryuga que nous on connait.

Ryuga : Je me sens trahi…

Alyssa : Et t'as bien raison ! D'autant plus que l'autre Ryuga avait un sens du style très discutable…

Madoka : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuga : Pitié, je veux pas en entendre plus !

Gingka : Moi si, moi si ! n_n

Yu : Ouais, moi aussi ! n_n

Alyssa : Bon, si vous voulez ! Donc, au début l'autre Ryuga portait un t-shirt noir, un pantalon violet, des baskets et une vraie cape blanche avec un dragon rouge dessiné dessus. Ah et il avait pas le bracelet rouge en cuir.

Tous sauf Ryuga : O_O

Ryuga : Send help, j'ai mal à mon égo…

Alyssa : J'avoue que pour toi, c'est particulièrement violent comme différence.

Kyoya : *se marre un peu*

Alyssa : Rigole pas toi ! C'était pareil pour l'autre toi avant le début de l'Ultime Bataille !

Kyoya : Quoi ?!

Alyssa : Physiquement, il est comme toi, mais avant l'Ultime Bataille il ne portait pas encore ton ancien style avec la longue veste vert kaki et tout ça.

Kyoya : Oh putain, je sens que ça va être un massacre…

Gingka : *se marre*

Alyssa : Franchement, c'est pas pire que l'autre Ryuga. Il avait juste un look…disons adapté à sa condition de chef de gang.

Tsubasa : C'est-à-dire ?

Alyssa : Un look de mec de banlieue. Un t-shirt court violet, un baggy beige et des baskets. Allez, il avait quand même un truc stylé ! Un collier fait entièrement de toupies. Ça, j'avoue que ça a son petit effet.

Kyoya : Non mais help, l'autre moi c'est un wesh !

Alyssa : T'inquiète, il a changé de fringues plutôt vite.

Kyoya : Je me sens quand même souillé…

Ryuga : Bienvenue au club…

Alyssa : Pour les autres, il y a pas de différences, ou alors elles sont pas trop flagrantes. Ah euh, Madoka tu vas te sentir un peu seule…

Madoka : Euh…pourquoi ?

Alyssa : Dans l'autre monde…t'existes pas.

Madoka : Heiiiiiin ?! TT_TT

Alyssa : Désolée, j'y peux rien moi !

Madoka : C'est pas juste du tout ça… TT_TT

Gingka : Je partage cet avis ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Ah mais j'ai failli oublier Tsubasa ! Rassure-toi, tu existes, mais l'autre toi est aussi très différent, que ce soit physiquement ou au niveau des fringues.

Tsubasa : Youpi…

Yu : Oh bah non, pas Tsubi ! :(

Alyssa : Eh bah si ! Et là j'avoue, c'est violent aussi.

Tsubasa : Pitié, dis-moi que mes cheveux ont été épargnés.

Alyssa : …

Tsubasa : Pourquoi… ? TT_TT

Alyssa : Bah l'autre toi a exactement la même coupe…mais pas du tout la même couleur ^^'

Masamune : Quoi ? L'autre Tsubasa il a pas les cheveux argentés ?! O_o

Alyssa : Non, il a les cheveux bleus !

Tsubasa : Oh mon Dieu, mais au secours ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Et il porte une espèce de haut à manches longues assez ample…rose. *se retient d'éclater de rire*

Tsubasa : C'est trop pour moi, achevez-moi…

Gingka : *mort de rire*

Kyoya : Et lui il se marre parce qu'on l'a épargné -_- _(En vrai, Gingka a aussi des vêtements différents au début du manga mais c'est pas très flagrant n_n)_

Chris : Pour une fois !

Alyssa : Bon, et si on passait à leurs aventures ! Pour le coup, le début est semblable.

Madoka : Bah tant mieux, ce serait bizarre quand même si c'était différend !

Alyssa : Ouais euh, vous allez voir que ça va finir par partir en couilles hein. Mais bref. Le début donc ! L'autre Gingka débarque à MetalBey City, l'autre Kenta joue tranquillou avec des potes et là BAM ! Les Chasseurs de Tête.

Kenta : Aaaaah, ça parle enfin de moi ! n_n

Alyssa : Bon j'avoue, il y a quand même une grosse différence. L'autre Gingka interrompt le duel entre l'autre Kenta et l'autre Benkei par accident et c'est l'autre Kenta qui finit par battre l'autre Benkei.

Gingka : Par accident ?

Alyssa : Ouais, en fait il faisait une sieste sur une espèce de pilier au-dessus du terrain vague où étaient l'autre Kenta et les Chasseurs de Tête et il a fait tomber Pégasus, du coup il a plongé pour le rattraper et s'est écrasé sur les toupies.

Dynamis : Euh…de combien de mètres il a chuté ? ^^'

Alyssa : Je sais pas, mais clairement très haut ! Il aurait dû mourir.

Gingka : O_o

Alyssa : Et pour ceux qui savent, normalement c'est quoi la suite ? n_n

Madoka : Le vol de la toupie de Kenta et le premier combat entre Kyoya et Gingka.

Kyoya : Non, avant il y a le combat contre les 100 Chasseurs de Tête.

Alyssa : Eh bien vous avez raison tous les deux, puisque dans cet univers ces trois évènements sont presque en même temps ! À une toute petite nuance près…

Yu : Quoi, quoi ? ^^

Alyssa : L'autre Kyoya a des méthodes un peu différentes pour forcer l'autre Gingka à venir l'affronter… ^^'

Kyoya : J'ai peur…

Alyssa : En fait, il a…kidnappé l'autre Kenta à la sortie de l'école. Voilà…

Kyoya : O_O

Kenta : J'en prends toujours plein la tronche, même dans un autre univers ! TT_TT

Chris : J'veux pas dire…mais ça fait très pédophile.

Alyssa : J'avoue, mais c'était juste pour pousser l'autre Gingka à venir. Bref, ensuite c'est tout pareil, ou presque. Combat contre les 100 Chasseurs de Tête, l'autre Gingka gagne, l'autre Kyoya est surpris mais ravi d'avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur et décide de monter touuuut en haut du chantier pour affronter l'autre Gingka parce qu'il y a beaucoup de vent et que ça lui donne un avantage. Et il se fait rekt quand l'autre Gingka trouve le point faible de Léone après que son foulard se soit envolé.

Madoka : Là, c'est vrai que c'est pareil.

Alyssa : Ah, j'ai oublié de vous préciser… Au tout tout début dans cet univers, avant l'Ultime Bataille, vous aviez pas les mêmes toupies.

Ryuga : Nan mais c'est quoi encore ces conneries ?!

Alyssa : En fait, c'était des versions antérieures de vos toupies. Pégasus, Léone, L-Drago, Sagittario, etc… Et pas de Rock Léone ou de Storm Pégasus hein, enfin pas tout de suite. C'était juste Pégasus ou Léone, point.

Yu : Waaaah, ça fait trop bizarre !

Alyssa : Bon, donc après sa défaite, l'autre Kyoya est vexé…mais il rechigne pas trop à devenir pote avec l'autre Gingka.

Kyoya : Okay, je le renie, c'est pas moi.

Alyssa : T'es vexé parce qu'il a un égo moins gros que le tiens ? XD

Yu : Tu veux dire que l'autre Yoyo est plus sympa que notre Yoyo ?

Alyssa : Oui, il l'est.

Yu : Mais c'est trop bien ! n_n

Kyoya : Abattez-moi…

Alyssa : Et là, ça diffère ! L'autre Doji débarque en hélico pour foutre le bordel.

Tsubasa : Il nous avait pas manqué lui…

Alyssa : Dans cet univers, Doji n'a jamais passé un marché avec Kyoya et tout ce truc de Wolf Canyon et de pétage de plomb s'en suivant n'a pas existé !

Kyoya : J'peux pas dire que ça m'emmerde.

Alyssa : En fait, il en a même pas besoin puisque l'autre Ryuga n'est JA-MAIS tombé dans le coma.

Ryuga : Bah il a du bol…

Alyssa : Euh, Ryuga, faut que je te fasse des révélations sur l'autre toi qui vont te choquer…

Ryuga : C'est pas ma journée j'ai l'impression.

Alyssa : Dans cet univers, l'autre toi…bah c'est le boss de la Nébuleuse Noire. Et l'autre Doji, c'est son bras droit.

Ryuga : …Mais what ?

Alyssa : Yep. Mais attention, c'est pas parce qu'il est juste bras droit qu'il ne manipule pas l'autre Ryuga hein !

Ryuga : J'ai presque cru qu'il avait échappé à tout ce bâtard d'autre moi !

Masamune : *rigole*

Alyssa : Retour au scénario ! Donc, l'autre Doji débarque et se sert de sa toupie Wolf pour cisailler les poutrelles du chantier, histoire de faire un triple homicide.

Kyoya : En tout cas, peu importe l'univers, Doji reste un connard absolu.

Alyssa : Oui. L'autre Gingka sauve tout le monde…et après il s'évanouit de fatigue. Et là l'autre Hokuto débarque, encapuchonné.

Gingka : Hokuto qui quitte Koma ? C'est pas possible ça !

Alyssa : Euh… Bon, je vais pouvoir aborder le sujet qui fâche le plus. Le pouvoir obscur…

Ryuga et Tsubasa : *têtes d'enterrement*

Alyssa : Attention, préparez vos oreilles… Le pouvoir obscur n'existe pas dans cet univers ! L'autre Ryuga n'a JAMAIS été possédé. Donc quand il agit comme un connard, c'est délibéré.

Ryuga : Je refuse d'être assimilé à cet individu, c'est un fils de pute.

Alyssa : J'vais te donner raison là. Si l'autre Hokuto n'est plus à Koma…c'est parce que l'autre Ryuga et l'autre Doji ont foutu le feu à Koma après avoir volé L-Drago…et tenté de tuer l'autre Ryo.

Gingka : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! TT_TT

Kyoya : Bordel de merde…

Alyssa : Ah, et Hyoma n'existe pas.

Gingka : C'est pas juuuuuuuuuuuste ! TT_TT

Ryuga : Non mais l'autre moi, il a pas de race !

Alyssa : Au début. Ça s'arrangera après ^^'

Yu : C'est triste quand même TT_TT

Alyssa : J'en étais où… ? Ah oui ! Bon, l'autre Gingka récupère pendant que l'autre Hokuto raconte l'histoire de L-Drago à l'autre Kenta et l'autre Kyoya. En même temps, il pleut donc ils ont pas grand-chose d'autre à faire… Quand la pluie s'arrête, ils sortent dans l'optique d'aller grailler un steak chez l'autre Kyoya. Et je précise que c'est lui qui a proposé.

Kyoya : …

Yu : Mais c'est trop bien, l'autre Yoyo il est super sympa ! n_n

Kyoya : *blasé de l'extrême*

Alyssa : Sauf que là, ils tombent sur… Allez tiens, essayez de deviner !

Tsubasa : Un membre de la Nébuleuse Noire, j'imagine ?

Alyssa : Dans cet univers oui, mais pour vous non. D'ailleurs, dans cette pièce, il n'y a que Kenta et Gingka qui ont vu la personne dont je parle.

Gingka : Ah bon ?

Kenta : Attends…tu parlerais pas de Busujima par hasard ?

Alyssa : Bingo ! n_n

Kenta : Oh mon Dieu…

Yu : On m'a perdu ! C'est qui Busuji-machin ?

Kenta : Un mec méchant qui avait chassé des enfants de leur BeyStadium pour le squatter avec sa bande. C'était un tricheur en plus… J'ai aidé les enfants à récupérer leur stadium avec Sora et Gingka.

Tsubasa : Ah oui, Sora c'est le grand fan de Gingka, c'est ça ?

Gingka : Oui, c'est mon fan numéro 1 ! ^^

Masamune : *pouffe de rire*

Gingka : Tss, jaloux…

Masamune : Moi aussi j'ai un fan numéro 1 d'abord !

Chris : Laisse-moi deviner, c'est King ?

Masamune : Nan, c'est Toby ! Parce qu'il est beaucoup trop gentil ! ^^

Alyssa : Bon, on s'est un peu éloigné du sujet ! Donc oui, l'autre Busujima arrive à ce moment-là dans le but de détruire Pégasus. L'autre Gingka est toujours dans les vapes donc c'est l'autre Hokuto qui le défie en duel. Ouiii, Hokuto il joue au BeyBlade dans cet autre univers ! Avec une Libra.

Dynamis : C'est…vraiment bizarre.

Yu : Ouais, il a la même toupie que moi ! ^^

Alyssa : L'autre Hokuto se fait battre parce que l'autre Busujima est balèze mais l'autre Gingka finit par se réveiller et lui défonce sa race ! Tout le monde est content, l'autre Busujima essaie de s'éclipser discrètement mais…l'autre Ryuga arrive et lui écrase l'arrière de la tête avec sa basket, comme si c'était un marchepied ^^'

Chris : Décidément, le respect est porté disparu !

Alyssa : Oui. Bref, s'en suit évidemment un duel entre l'autre Gingka et l'autre Ryuga, même si l'autre Hokuto essaie de l'en dissuader parce qu'ils sont clairement pas au même niveau. Mais l'autre Gingka est trop énervé pour écouter donc fight ! Évidemment, il en chie parce que l'autre Ryuga est trop fort, et en plus il est énervé donc il réfléchit pas et fonce au contact alors qu'on sait tous qu'attaquer L-Drago de manière frontale, c'est une connerie.

Tsubasa : Effectivement.

Alyssa : Et là, en bon connard sans race qu'il est, l'autre Ryuga décide d'en rajouter une couche en lui balançant des trucs du style « Tu m'en veux d'avoir tué ton père et brûlé ton village ? Deal with it. » !

Ryuga : Je me sens tellement souillé… Pourquoi l'autre moi c'est autant un connard ? Moi j'avais une excuse au moins, lui c'est juste un enfoiré pour le plaisir d'être un enfoiré…

Alyssa : Je peux pas répondre à ta question Ryuga ^^'

Gingka : J'imagine que ça marche et que l'autre moi s'énerve encore plus ?

Alyssa : Bah contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, non ! C'est même l'inverse, ça lui donne un coup de fouet et il reprend l'avantage.

Masamune : Ah bah c'est ballot ça !

Alyssa : Mais bon, l'autre Ryuga est clairement au niveau d'au-dessus. Il lance son coup spécial et détruit Pégasus.

Gingka : Whaaaat ? O_o

Alyssa : Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu : il détruit Pégasus ! Et avant de partir, histoire d'être un connard jusqu'au bout, il le taunt une dernière fois en lui sortant un truc du style : « Tu devrais demander à ton papa de t'acheter une meilleure toupie. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, il est MORT ! ».

Ryuga : …

Kyoya : Alors là…là il y a un sacré level de filsdeputerie !

Chris : Tout à fait ! O_o

Alyssa : Déjà, pour faire ce genre de réflexions, il faut être un sacré connard. Mais alors quand c'est la personne à l'origine de la mort qui sort ça, le respect est totalement décédé.

Ryuga : Je souhaite la mort immédiate de cet autre moi, c'est possible ?

Alyssa : Mais attends un peu ! Bon, l'autre Ryuga se barre après avoir parlé de son projet d'Ultime Bataille, l'autre Gingka n'a plus le moral, et plus de toupie, et l'autre Hokuto lui remet une lettre de l'autre Ryo, qu'il devait lui remettre en cas de défaite cuisante. Blabla, l'autre Ryo engueule son fils et lui dit que s'il a des problèmes avec sa toupie, il doit se rendre dans la forêt d'Aokigahara au pied du Mont Fuji pour chercher le Dieu du BeyBlade.

Tous : QUOI ?!

Alyssa : Ne cherchez pas… Bref, ils y vont, l'autre Kyoya flippe parce que la forêt a une sale réputation…

Kyoya : Okay, c'est bon, c'est fini, je renie définitivement l'autre moi !

Alyssa : Ils finissent par trouver le Dieu du BeyBlade…qui est un singe.

Yu : Waaaaaaaaaaaah, trop bien ! n_n

Gingka : Bah il y a bien Hokuto qui parle, donc pourquoi pas un singe ?

Alyssa : Et là, pour réparer Pégasus, l'autre Gingka doit fixer le boulon de Pégasus sur son ancienne toupie d'entraînement en bois et la balancer dans le cratère du Mont Fuji pour que la lave forme une nouvelle roue de fusion. Ce qu'il s'empresse de faire, et il doit le faire tout seul. L'autre Kenta, l'autre Kyoya, l'autre Hokuto et le singe l'attendent en bas. Sauf que ça caille, qu'il s'est charcuté la cheville comme un con en tombant et que donc, il pisse le sang !

Dynamis : Ça sent l'hypothermie…

Alyssa : Il finit par arriver au cratère, il s'apprête à lancer sa toupie, mais l'hypothermie le gagne et il fait un arrêt cardiaque. Le Dieu du BeyBlade, qui s'appelle Mawashi j'ai oublié de le préciser, le sent et le dit à voix haute, du coup l'autre Kenta et l'autre Kyoya se mettent à s'époumoner en lui hurlant de se relever. Et évidemment, là aussi il fait froid, donc ils commencent à faire une hypothermie aussi -_-

Kenta : Le pire, c'est que je l'aurais sûrement fait si je m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation avec Gingka ^^'

Alyssa : Le vent finit par porter l'écho de leurs voix jusqu'à l'autre Gingka et son cœur repart parce que pouvoir de l'amitié ! Il balance sa toupie dans le cratère et tada ! Storm Pégasus ! Il redescend, retrouve les autres, montre sa nouvelle toupie, l'autre Kyoya se rend compte que là, il est plus du tout au niveau, et ils sont interrompus par…l'autre Doji…

Masamune : Mais il lâche jamais l'affaire lui ou quoi ?

Gingka : Non, il lâche jamais l'affaire -_-

Alyssa : Il veut détruire le nouveau Pégasus, il foire parce que l'autre Gingka détruit Wolf, l'autre Doji lui file une invitation pour l'Ultime Bataille et élipse de trois mois où tout le monde s'entraîne ! Il me semble d'ailleurs important de préciser que l'autre Kyoya s'entraîne visiblement dans un donjon de torture, à en juger par les masses pleines de pointes qui pendent du plafond…

Kyoya : Okay, même moi je suis jamais allé aussi loin ! O_o

Ryuga : Moi non plus.

Alyssa : C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'il a dû changer de fringues. Bref, 16 bladers peuvent participer à l'Ultime Bataille et les éliminatoires prennent la forme de batailles royales où seul deux bladers ressortent gagnants. Le calcul est simple, ça fait 8 batailles royales différentes. L'autre Gingka et l'autre Kenta se retrouvent dans la même poule, du coup l'autre Kenta fait promettre à l'autre Gingka de ne pas venir l'aider pendant la bataille royale. Le truc…c'est qu'il y aussi l'autre Busujima dans la poule ! Pour s'assurer d'être dans les deux gagnants, il écrase donc ce pauvre Sagittario qui finit en mille morceaux.

Kenta : C'est méchant TT_TT

Gingka : Kenta, c'est Busujima ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Alyssa : Et là arrive l'autre Phoenix, qui répare Sagittario on sait pas comment et le transforme en Flame Sagittario.

Gingka : PAPA ?! O_O

Alyssa : Ouiiiiiii, même si à ce moment l'autre Gingka ne le sait pas et ne l'a même pas encore rencontré. Bref, bataille royale et évidemment, c'est l'autre Gingka et l'autre Kenta qui se qualifient ! Pendant ce temps, dans la poule B, l'autre Ryuga a défoncé tout le monde en un coup et s'est donc qualifié tout seul…

Chris : Pas vraiment étonnant…

Alyssa : Et au passage, l'autre Doji révèle un secret important de L-Drago : tel un Pokémon, L-Drago amasse du pouvoir en combattant et connait des stades d'évolution ainsi.

Tsubasa : On est tous largués là ! Ça ressemble plus du tout à ce que nous on a vécu !

Ryuga : Exact.

Kyoya : Je confirme.

Alyssa : Au final, il y a 15 bladers qualifiés. Bon, je vais pas m'amuser à dire « l'autre » à chaque fois donc zut, de toute façon vous me comprenez ! Les 15 bladers qualifiés sont : Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Kenta, Benkei, Hokuto, Phoenix, Sora, Tobio, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu, Reiji, Ryutaro et Tetsuya.

Gingka : Hokuto ?! Ah bah oui, l'autre Hokuto joue au BeyBlade…

Madoka : L'autre Phoenix participe au tournoi ?

Alyssa : Oui, pour surveiller l'autre Gingka ! Et d'ailleurs, Gingka, tu n'imagines pas à quel point le costume de Phoenix de ton père est stylé comparé à l'autre ! C'est même pas descriptible avec des mots… TT_TT

Dynamis : Allons, il faut t'en remettre Alyssa ^^'

Alyssa : L'Ultime Bataille commence direct et oubliez l'ordre des duels de VOTRE Ultime Bataille ! C'est complètement différent… Le premier duel, c'est l'autre Benkei contre l'autre Ryuga.

Kyoya : Oh putain, le massacre…

Kenta : Pauvre Benkei :'(

Alyssa : L'issue du duel est courue d'avance, et l'autre Ryuga en a tellement rien à foutre…que pendant la première partie du duel, il dort.

Masamune : Attends, t'es en train de dire que le mec dort debout en plein combat ?!

Alyssa : Oui. Après plusieurs assauts de Dark Bull, L-Drago a emmagasiné assez d'énergie pour évoluer en Lightning L-Drago ! Et là, le massacre est précis… L'autre Ryuga lamine l'autre Benkei et détruit sa toupie. Et ça…ça passe pas pour l'autre Kyoya.

Kyoya : Tu m'étonnes, ce seum qu'il doit avoir.

Alyssa : Ah bah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser autre chose ! L'autre toi n'a jamais dissout les Chasseurs de Tête. Jusqu'à la fin de leurs aventures, il est resté leader d'un gang.

Kyoya : -_-'

Alyssa : Et d'ailleurs, il a tellement le seum de ce qu'il s'est passé qu'il en chiale.

Kyoya : Pardon ?!

Alyssa : Voui, il lâche quelques petites larmes qui tombent sur Rock Léone.

Kyoya : Non mais t'es vraiment sûre que c'est moi dans un autre monde ?!

Alyssa : Oui oui n_n

Kyoya : J'ai besoin d'une pause là… *se lève et va se cogner la tête contre un mur*

Chris : C'est le choc ^^'

Alyssa : Bon, après c'est justement le tour de l'autre Kyoya qui affronte l'autre Tetsuya, qui n'a rien à voir avec le Tetsuya que vous connaissez, à part l'apparence physique. Il provoque l'autre Kyoya, qui évidemment s'énerve et passe à deux doigts de lui péter la gueule avant de le rekt en deux secondes dans le stadium.

Kyoya : *revient s'assoir avec le front toute rouge* Voilà, là je me reconnais déjà un peu plus !

Madoka : Kyoya, tu vas finir avec une commotion cérébrale…

Kyoya : M'en fous.

Madoka : -_-

Alyssa : Bon après, c'est l'autre Tsubasa contre l'autre Hikaru.

Tsubasa : J'affronte Hikaru moi ?

Alyssa : Oui, et l'autre toi la bats plutôt facilement, mais c'est pas une victoire où on détruit l'adversaire.

Tsubasa : *soupir de soulagement*

Alyssa : Après, c'est censé être l'autre Phoenix contre l'autre Reiji mais l'autre Phoenix est déclaré forfait parce que personne le trouve. En même temps, lui il est là pour surveiller l'autre Gingka. Et puis l'autre Hokuto contre l'autre Tobio, mais l'autre Hokuto oublie de cacher sa queue de chien, du coup il est disqualifié ^^'

Tous sauf Dynamis et Yu : *facepalm*

Alyssa : Bon, après c'est l'autre Gingka contre l'autre Ryutaro. Le combat est plié plutôt vite. Et ensuite, c'est l'autre Kenta contre l'autre Yu.

Yu : Ouais, j'affronte Kéké ! n_n

Alyssa : Hum…je suis désolée Yu…mais tu es méchant dans cet univers-là. Genre…l'autre toi explose l'autre Kenta sans hésiter et il a un coup spécial obscur… ^^'

Yu : TT_TT

Tsubasa : *lui caresse la tête* Ça va aller Yu…

Alyssa : Hum…toi aussi Tsubasa… En fait, l'autre toi, l'autre Yu et l'autre Reiji forment un trio appelé « Le Trident des Ténèbres », les trois bladers les plus puissants dans la Nébuleuse Noire après l'autre Doji et l'autre Ryuga.

Tsubasa : Qu-quoi ? J-je travaille pas pour l'AMBB dans ce monde ? é_è

Alyssa : Non…

Tsubasa : *air déprimé*

Alyssa : Le lendemain, quart de finale ! Il reste huit bladers en lice, l'autre Sora a été qualifié automatiquement vu qu'il y avait 15 bladers à l'origine. Les quarts de final se jouent en bataille royale à quatre. La première, c'est l'autre Yu et l'autre Tsubasa contre l'autre Kyoya et l'autre Gingka. C'est pas un combat en duo de base, mais là ça en devient un.

Kyoya : *a l'air le plus blasé de l'univers*

Alyssa : Le combat est galère ! L'autre Yu et l'autre Tsubasa ont une technique en duo absolument dévastatrice ! Du coup, l'autre Kyoya finit par piger qu'il va devoir aussi développer une technique en duo avec l'autre Gingka, sinon c'est la fin. Ils y arrivent, éjectent d'abord Libra et s'attaquent ensuite à Eagle qui est plus coriace. L'autre Kyoya décide de coincer Eagle, quitte à subir aussi le coup spécial de Storm Pégasus, à la kamikaze quoi… Et ça marche ! Mais ça s'est joué à un cheveu…

Tsubasa : J'en reviens toujours pas d'être méchant dans cet univers…

Yu : Moi non plus TT_TT

Kyoya : Moi j'en reviens pas de tout mon autre moi !

Alyssa : Si vous avez bien suivi, il reste quatre bladers pour la seconde bataille royale. Ça se joue entre l'autre Sora, qui comme le Sora de ce monde est un fanboy de l'autre Gingka, l'autre Tobio, qui ne se fait pas appeler Captain Capri mais qui adore les sucettes, l'autre Reiji et l'autre Ryuga. Faut que je m'arrête un petit peu sur l'autre Reiji…

Kenta : Il est pas comme celui qu'on a connu nous ?

Alyssa : Pas tout à fait. Physiquement, il y a quelques petites différences. L'autre Reiji n'a pas la mèche jaune, il a les yeux violets au lieu d'avoir les yeux jaunes et les espèces…d'yeux qu'il a sur la tête sont partiellement verts au lieu d'être entièrement blancs.

Ryuga : C'est bizarre… Reiji et moi on a les yeux jaunes/dorés, et les autres versions de nous ont tous les deux les yeux violets.

Alyssa : C'est vrai, c'est bizarre ^^' _(Explication : Reiji est associé au serpent, Ryuga au dragon, donc des reptiles. Les gens de l'anime ont dû trouver que jaune/doré c'était plus adapté pour l'évocation de reptiles et plus intimidant n_n)_

Tsubasa : Bon, et c'est un psychopathe j'imagine ?

Alyssa : Non, pas tant que ça. Bon, lui aussi aime bien détruire des toupies, mais ça s'arrête là. Pendant la bataille royale, il défonce le Capricorne de Tobio, mais méchamment hein ! Il reste plus rien de la toupie à part le boulon, la pointe de performance et ce qu'il y avait entre les deux. Mais…il prend pas vraiment de plaisir à faire ça, c'est juste que c'est comme ça qu'il se bat. Il est clairement pas sadique, pas comme le Reiji que vous avez connu.

Kyoya : Bah ça change tiens !

Alyssa : Mais bon, l'autre Reiji c'est surtout le gentil petit toutou bien obéissant de l'autre Ryuga !

Tous : O_o

Alyssa : Explication ! Donc, après avoir éliminé l'autre Tobio, l'autre Reiji fonce sur l'autre Sora MAIS l'autre Ryuga lui ordonne d'arrêter…et il s'exécute bien gentiment.

Ryuga : Alors que moi, j'ai jamais adressé la parole à Reiji…

Alyssa : Bon, après l'autre Ryuga explose l'autre Sora et Lightning L-Drago connait une évolution qui vous est complètement inconnue : une L-Drago noire que nous nommerons dans un souci de facilité Lightning L-Drago version suprême. Et puis pour tester cette nouvelle évolution, l'autre Ryuga nique le stadium. Pour le plaisir. Et il a pas fait semblant parce que les travaux de réparation durent une semaine ^^'

Chris : Je suis toujours à la recherche du respect, si quelqu'un l'a vu…

Kyoya : Un conseil : cherche du côté des abysses.

Chris : Pas con.

Alyssa : Le soir même, l'autre Gingka revient dans les décombres du stadium et commence à se demander s'il va vraiment être capable de battre l'autre Ryuga. Et là, l'autre Phoenix lui tombe dessus et lui sort que pour vaincre l'autre Ryuga, il va devoir apprendre à maîtriser le coup spécial ultime de son père : la Galaxie Nova ! Et c'est parti pour une semaine d'entraînement intensif pour l'autre Gingka afin de maîtriser ce coup spécial. Sauf que bon…une semaine, c'est court, et la veille de la reprise du tournoi, bah il maîtrise toujours pas cette technique ! Et en plus, l'autre Doji s'amène pour foutre la merde. Il essaie de détruire Pégasus avec Dark Wolf, mais l'autre Phoenix s'interpose et évidemment, son costume part en lambeau et l'autre Gingka se rend compte que c'est son père.

Gingka : Un jour, faudra quand même que papa m'explique pourquoi il avait décidé d'autant me coller des bâtons dans les roues…

Alyssa : Passé l'instant « retrouvailles et émotions », l'autre Gingka déboîte l'autre Doji avec la Galaxie Nova, qu'il maîtrise ENFIN, et l'autre Doji se rend compte qu'il a un peu fait une connerie. Et ensuite, retour au tournoi pour les deux duels de la demi-finale, qui pour le coup sont les mêmes que ceux que vous avez connu. Enfin…ça c'est vite dit…

Kyoya : J'sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur pour moi…

Alyssa : Le premier duel, c'est pas l'autre Reiji contre l'autre Gingka. C'est l'autre Kyoya contre l'autre Ryuga, dans un PUTAIN de stadium entouré de quatre immenses murs en béton ! C'est le premier combat de L-Drago suprême, autant dire que l'autre Kyoya a un peu la pression. Et alors là, sa stratégie… Bah ça confirme qu'il a un peu un esprit de kamikaze. J'vous explique. Il esquive tous les coups de L-Drago et fait exprès de faire foncer Léone dans les murs pour qu'ils finissent par s'effondrer sur Léone et L-Drago.

Ryuga : Attends…mais ça veut dire qu'il cherche même pas à gagner ?

Alyssa : Ah non, il cherche juste à mettre L-Drago et l'autre Ryuga hors d'état de nuire. Tiens d'ailleurs, je tiens à faire remarquer que l'autre blader DJ avait dit avant le début du duel que les murs étaient fait d'un béton nouvelle génération qu'aucun choc, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pourrait endommager. La bonne blague !

Kyoya : L'autre moi est suicidaire ou… ?

Alyssa : Je sais pas… Bref, L-Drago et Léone se font écraser par les murs mais ça ne suffit pas à battre L-Drago. Par contre, ça lui pète une griffe ! Ça a son importance, vous verrez plus tard. Après, c'est le duel entre l'autre Gingka et l'autre Reiji qui se règle en dix secondes, montre en main ! Parce que l'autre Gingka est très énervé.

Gingka : Alors que moi, j'avais beau être énervé, bah j'en ai chié TT_TT

Alyssa : Et voici le moment tant attendu : la finale ! Explosive la finale. L'autre Gingka commence plutôt fort, il arrive à contrer tous les coups de l'autre Ryuga grâce à ses précédents duels qu'il a attentivement observés.

Madoka : Euh…et les autres, ils deviennent quoi ?

Alyssa : Ceux qui ont affronté l'autre Ryuga, tu veux dire ? À l'infirmerie. L'autre Kyoya a un bras et une jambe pétés et un début de commotion cérébrale, visiblement.

Kyoya : Finalement, le coma c'est bien…

Alyssa : L'autre Gingka lui cale le coup de la Galaxie Nova, mais ça suffit pas. Bon, ça lui met un coup au moral mais heureusement, il y a les potos derrière pour l'encourager ! Il fait son comeback et repousse L-Drago et là…ça part en couilles. Dans votre réalité, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là ?

Ryuga : *marmonne* Le pouvoir obscur est devenu trop fort et je me suis fait entièrement posséder…

Yu : Mais t'as dit que dans cet univers, le pouvoir obscur il existe pas !

Alyssa : Il n'existe effectivement pas. Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que l'autre Ryuga décide de vouer son âme à L-Drago pour devenir plus fort.

Tous : O_O

Alyssa : Et ça lui fait pisser le sang par les yeux…

Kenta : Berk, c'est dégoûtant TT_TT

Masamune : Je confirme TT_TT

Alyssa : L'autre Ryuga devient plus fort et il lance son coup spécial obscur ultime : les Griffes Fatales de l'Empereur Dragon. Et il pète tout, R.I.P les spectateurs… Heureusement pour l'autre Gingka, l'autre Kyoya avait pété une griffe de L-Drago et du coup il s'en sort bien. Mais là, l'autre Ryuga est passé à un autre level. L'autre Gingka se fait rétamer et se demande bien comment il va s'en sortir. Réponse : le pouvoir de l'amitié !

Chris : Comme d'habitude.

Alyssa : Ouais enfin, là les potes de l'autre Gingka interviennent dans le duel ! Genre ils lancent leurs toupies pour le protéger. Je rappelle qu'on est dans un tournoi officiel, ce qui rend la victoire de l'autre Gingka…totalement irrecevable.

Gingka : Moi j'ai gagné à peu près tout seul ^^'

Alyssa : Tout le monde se met à soutenir l'autre Gingka, et toute cette amitié transforme Storm Pégasus en Galaxy Pégasus !

Kenta : Quoi ? C'est pas une toupie légendaire scellée à Koma ?

Alyssa : Pas dans cet univers. L'autre Gingka retrouve sa force, coup de la Galaxie Nova et il a gagné ! Wouhou ! Et l'autre Ryuga est un peu…perdu, parce qu'il comprend pas pourquoi l'autre Gingka n'a pas détruit L-Drago alors qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Dynamis : C'était pour pouvoir encore l'affronter, pas vrai ? ^^

Alyssa : Bonne réponse ! L'autre Ryuga se barre, tranquillou pépère devant tout le monde et on lui dit rien alors qu'il a blessé plein de gens innocents, et ainsi s'achève l'Ultime Bataille, sur une victoire de l'autre Gingka.

Yu : Bah moi je préfère notre monde…

Ryuga et Kyoya : Pareil.

Alyssa : La suite la prochaine fois ! n_n

Tous : … ?

Alyssa : Hihihi n_n

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, fin de la première partie ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai mal à la tête…_**

**_Kyoya : Moi aussi…_**

**_Chris : Idem…_**

**_Moi : Désolée pour vous ! Le chapitre 2 est déjà commencé, je le posterai vendredi prochain…si je suis revenu de mes vacances… Sinon, ce sera le vendredi d'après ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Sérieux, les histoires d'univers parallèles ça file toujours une migraine d'enfer…_**

**_Kyoya : M'en parle pas, ça me rappelle quand je me suis intéressé à la chronologie de The Legend Of Zelda ! J'ai chopé la migraine du siècle avec toutes ces timelines et ces univers parallèles…_**

**_Moi : Oula oui, je te comprends ! XD_**

**_Chris : Bon, on se retrouve quand alors ? _**

**_Moi : Je sais pas… Peut-être dimanche, peut-être mercredi, peut-être la semaine prochaine… Tout va dépendre de la wifi et de mon temps libre ! Laissez-moi des reviews de l'amour quand même ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Bon, je vais faire ma valise moi._**

**_Ryuga : Moi aussi._**

**_Moi : Avant de dire au revoir, je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au chapitre 20 du lien des Quatre Saisons ! C'est ouf, tous les compliments qu'on m'a laissé ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'arriver à vous faire vibrer avec mes fics ! ^^_**

**_Chris : J'vais boucler ma valise aussi ! Salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Moi : À la prochaine ! *chuchote* Et pour ceux qui se demandent, l'image de couverture c'est une comparaison de Ryu dans l'anime et dans le manga. À gauche, c'est Ryu tel qu'il est dans le manga, et à droite tel qu'il est dans l'anime ! n_n_**


	2. Arc Metal Masters

**_Moi : Salut les gens, je suis revenuuuuuuue ! \^^/_**

**_Ryuga : ON est revenus. Et tant mieux._**

**_Moi : Ingrat ! Je vous ai emmené au resto, voir un feu d'artifice qui déboite sa race sur le thème des comédies musicales, au spa, manger des glaces et je vous ai acheté des bonbons mais tu trouves le moyen de râler ! è_é_**

**_Chris : Moi je râle pas, c'était trop bien ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Moi non plus, c'était cool._**

**_Moi : Avoue, en vrai Ryu, tu râles parce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de vent et que tu te les caillais le soir ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Bon, retour sur un sujet plus intéressant._**

**_Chris : Il est énorme ce chapitre !_**

**_Moi : Ouaip ! C'est qu'il s'en passe des trucs ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : T'as réussi à l'écrire pendant les vacances ?_**

**_Moi : Un bout oui, en vrai j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire… C'est pour ça qu'il y a pas eu de chapitre mercredi, et aussi parce que j'avais pas le wifi… Gomenasai ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Il est bien au moins ? _**

**_Moi : Bah oui, sinon je le publierais pas… -_-'_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Ouais, même pas besoin de demander ! Bonne lecture les gens ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Je l'ai déjà dit une fois, mais en fait Yu me rappelle moi quand j'étais petite XD  
Sérieux, Sakyo il est trop choupi ! Ce gosse me fait fondre ! ^w^  
Putain, Gingka et compagnie ils vont jamais s'en remettre quand ils rencontreront enfin Sakyo ! Ça va être un gros choc ! XD_**

**_Marius : Non mais Gingka il va sûrement rien comprendre, comme d'hab ! XD  
Sakyo est trop adorable, putain ! Je veux lui faire des gros câlins ! ^w^  
Ah ! Je suis pas la seule donc ! Tiens, d'ailleurs j'ai retrouvé d'où m'est venu l'idée de cette fic ! En fait, c'est quand j'ai remarqué un truc. Sakyo… SaKYO ! Voilà, j'ai rigolé toute seule pendant 5 bonnes minutes quand j'ai remarqué ça ! X)  
P.S : C'est le pouvoir du saint yaoi ! Hallelujah ! *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Il est sympa Luffy, mais à petite dose… Law : T'es vraiment trop gentille, Wonder-ya. Moi : Ah tiens, t'es de retour ? Law : J'ai voulu esquiver l'autre hyperactif. Moi : Ouais, je te comprends ^^')_**

**_Yadonushies : Ça fait supra plaisir de te revoir ! J'espère que tu vas kiffer ce chapitre, moi j'adore écrire cette fic ! n_n  
Bon, comme tu m'as laissé plein de reviews d'un coup, je vais y répondre séparément ! ^^_**

* * *

Alyssa : Attention, vous êtes prêts pour la suite mes petits cocos ? ^^

Dynamis : Oui n_n

Yu : Ouaaaaaaaaais ! ^_^

Tsubasa : Moi je comprends toujours rien…

Alyssa : On s'en fiche que vous compreniez ou pas ! Bon, là on en est à la fin du Championnat du Monde, quelle est la prochaine étape donc ?

Masamune : Moi ! C'est moi ! n_n

Alyssa : Bonne réponse !

Masamune : Je suis différent dans cet univers ?

Alyssa : Physiquement, un tout petit peu. Sa mèche folle est orange, pas rouge, le t-shirt sous son sweat est bleu-violet et pas orange et ses mitaines sont turquoises au lieu d'être marrons.

Masamune : Et ? ^^

Alyssa : Il est pas accro aux burgers, plutôt aux chips.

Masamune : C'est bon aussi les chips ! n_n

Alyssa : Bon, au début, c'est à peu près pareil. L'autre Masamune revient au Japon après son entrainement à l'étranger et il est saoulé parce qu'il a raté l'Ultime Bataille et que l'autre Gingka a été sacré meilleur blader du Japon. Pendant ce temps, l'autre Gingka apprend qu'un Championnat du Monde va être organisé. Il s'entraîne donc en vue des éliminatoires, qui auront lieu la semaine suivante.

Tsubasa : Attends une seconde, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Si le pouvoir obscur n'existe pas dans cet univers, l'autre moi arrive à faire le mondial tranquille ?

Alyssa : Euh…hum…comment dire ? L'autre toi et l'autre Yu ne participent pas au mondial… En fait, on va plus les revoir jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ^^'

Yu : Mais c'est nuuuuuuuuuuuuuul ! TT_TT

Alyssa : D'ailleurs, c'est pareil pour l'autre Hikaru.

Tsubasa : …

Kyoya : Ça veut dire que l'autre moi n'a jamais eu à supporter cette saleté de gosse et ses surnoms débiles ?! Le veinard…

Yu : T'es pas cool Yoyo ! TT_TT

Kyoya : Oui, je sais.

Alyssa : La grosse différence dans cet univers, c'est que les équipes pour le Championnat du Monde ne sont composées que de deux bladers.

Ryuga : C'est moins impressionnant d'un coup…

Madoka : Carrément moins, oui.

Alyssa : Pour les qualifications, ça se joue en poules. Il y a deux poules, la A et la B. D'abord il y a les éliminatoires, puis ça se termine en finale à quatre et le gagnant finit représentant du Japon ! Dans la poule A, on retrouve l'autre Gingka et l'autre Sora, et dans la poule B il y a l'autre Kyoya, l'autre Benkei et l'autre Kenta.

Masamune : Bah il est où l'autre moi ?

Alyssa : Dans la poule B ! Bon, l'autre Gingka gagne la finale de la poule A mais ça s'est joué à un cheveu parce qu'il a perdu le contrôle de Galaxy Pégasus. Pendant ce temps-là, en final de la poule B, l'autre Masamune a rekt l'autre Kenta et l'autre Benkei alors que le combat venait à peine de commencer…

Kyoya : Non mais attends, ça veut dire qu'il reste que l'autre moi ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire qu'il a osé perdre en 1V1 contre un con pareil ?! è_é

Masamune : Hé !

Alyssa : Si… En une seule attaque… Pitié, me frappe pas, j'y suis pour rien ^^'

Kyoya : Si je pouvais, mais si seulement je pouvais le rencontrer pour lui coller des baffes !

Alyssa : Tu pourras jamais malheureusement… Bon bref, l'autre Masamune et l'autre Gingka sont donc les représentants du Japon pour le mondial, sauf que l'autre Masamune il estime toujours que c'est lui le numéro 1 !

Gingka : *ricane* Ça, ça change pas au moins !

Masamune : Pff, jaloux !

Gingka : Moi, jaloux ?! Non mais redescends un peu ! è_é

Madoka : Commencez pas vous deux ! è_é

Alyssa : Ouais, laissez-moi raconter peinarde ! L'autre Masamune et l'autre Gingka s'affrontent donc mais l'autre Gingka galère complètement parce que Pégasus ne lui obéit plus ! Genre plus du tout. Elle part dans la direction qu'elle veut, elle cherche pas à esquiver, bref, elle fait n'importe quoi ! Et puis l'autre Gingka se rend compte qu'en fait, il ne doit pas chercher à freiner Pégasus mais lui faire confiance et finit par gagner le duel. L'autre Masamune accepte de reconnaître sa valeur et c'est parti pour le Championnat du Monde ! Avec l'autre Kenta, qui les accompagne.

Kenta : Mais c'est pas juste ! Quand je pense que moi j'ai été obligé de rester au Japon pendant tout le Championnat du Monde… TT_TT

Kyoya : Euh…et l'autre moi, il fait quoi ?

Alyssa : Rien. Il en branle pas une de tout le mondial !

Kyoya : J'ai de plus en plus envie de le tuer.

Alyssa : Une semaine plus tard, les trois compères se retrouvent en Chine. Et on rentre direct dans la compète sur le stadium de la Grande Muraille de Chine ! Je vous rappelle que les équipes ne sont composées que de deux bladers, alors dites au revoir à Chaoxin et Mei-Mei, qui n'existent pas dans cet univers.

Tsubasa : Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se dire qu'il existe un autre monde où ils n'existent pas…

Madoka : Ouais bah pour Chaoxin, c'est pas plus mal ! -_-

Gingka : T'es pas cool avec lui ! Il est sympa quand même ! Bon, faut juste éviter de lui parler de filles ^^'

Alyssa : Les règles sont identiques aux règles de votre Championnat de Monde : il faut deux victoires pour se qualifier pour la suite du tournoi. Sauf que comme il n'y a que deux bladers par équipe, bah ça va plus vite.

Yu : J'en ai marre, je m'ennuie ! Pourquoi l'autre moi il est pas important ? C'est nul ! TT_TT

Kyoya : Parce que ça nous fait des vacances !

Chris : On s'ennuie un peu aussi tu sais. Dynamis et moi on est pas encore arrivés dans l'histoire.

Dynamis : n_n

Alyssa : Le premier duel oppose l'autre Masamune à l'autre Chiyun, qui pour le coup est comme le Chiyun que vous connaissez, à part qu'il ne parle pas de lui à la troisième personne. Par contre, il a une manière totalement différente de se battre. Il utilise une technique de kamaïtachi.

Chris : Euh…quoi ?

Ryuga : C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le phénomène des lames de vent. Ça arrive que les vents soient tellement forts qu'ils arrivent à lacérer des vêtements ou même de la peau, comme des lames.

Kyoya : Chez nous, des légendes attribuent ce phénomène à un trio de belettes qui s'en prennent parfois aux voyageurs isolés. Selon les légendes, elles sont tellement rapides qu'il est impossible de les voir. La première te rentre dedans pour t'étourdir, la deuxième te tranche les jambes sous les genoux et la dernière recoud tes moignons. Parait que sur le moment, c'est tellement rapide que tu sens rien, mais qu'après ça fait très mal…

Chris : Vous avez toujours des légendes super sympas vous !

Dynamis : ^^'

Alyssa : Retour à l'histoire ! Donc oui, grâce aux petites ailettes en forme de sabres chinois sur son axe de rotation, Lacerta peut créer des lames de vent invisibles et s'en sert pour attaquer Striker à distance. L'autre Masamune voit pas vraiment comment s'en sortir mais l'autre Gingka, lui, a trouvé une solution ! Il réduit les chips de l'autre Masamune en miettes avec l'aide de l'autre Kenta, ce que l'autre Masamune n'apprécie pas du tout, et balance les miettes dans l'air. Et là, l'autre Masamune comprend : il doit se débrouiller pour rendre les lames d'air visibles avec quelque chose comme du sable. Heureusement pour lui, l'autre Chiyun comprend pas qu'il manigance quelque chose et fait durer le combat, contrairement à l'autre Dashan qui lui hurle de porter le coup de grâce…mais c'est trop tard ! En raclant le sol avec sa pointe de performance, Striker a créé un nuage de sable.

Tsubasa : C'est vrai que ça change totalement de la manière qu'a le Chiyun qu'on connait de sa battre.

Alyssa : Maintenant que les lames d'air sont visibles, l'autre Masamune peut esquiver sans problèmes. Et il gagne en deux temps trois mouvements. Youpi tralala, il est content mais il en veut à l'autre Gingka d'avoir foutu en l'air ses chips et les deux se prennent la tête comme des gamins.

Madoka : Ouais, là je les reconnais bien.

Gingka et Masamune : ^^'

Alyssa : De son côté, l'autre Chiyun en revient pas d'avoir perdu et l'autre Dashan lui dit que s'il avait été plus prudent, il aurait gagné. Et là…il lui colle une gifle monumentale.

Gingka : WHAT ?! O_o

Tsubasa : On parle bien de Dashan là ?

Alyssa : Son autre lui, oui.

Gingka : Je sais bien qu'au début, perdre c'était hyper grave pour Dashan, mais il frapperait jamais un ami !

Alyssa : Dans cette réalité-là, si. Et le Temple de Beylin n'existe pas non plus.

Gingka : Mais si le Temple de Beylin n'existe pas…le Poing de Beylin peut pas exister non plus…

Alyssa : Effectivement, mais on y reviendra plus tard. Bon, l'autre Masamune doit enchainer direct avec un duel contre l'autre Dashan…qui tourne court. L'axe de rotation en caoutchouc de Zurafa absorbe la puissance de Striker et bam ! Sortie de stadium direct.

Kenta : C'est rapide, c'est sûr.

Alyssa : C'est ensuite le tour de l'autre Gingka qui a trouvé un moyen de vaincre l'autre Dashan. Il lui cale deux coups spéciaux d'affilé, tellement puissants que c'est trop à encaisser pour Zurafa dont l'axe de rotation en caoutchouc vole en éclat ! Et c'est la victoire. L'autre Dashan se rend compte que c'est dans l'échec qu'on apprend le plus et s'excuse auprès de l'autre Chiyun, puis va remercier l'autre Gingka et l'autre Masamune pour leur avoir appris cette leçon. Fin du premier tour du mondial !

Madoka : Comparé à ce qu'on a vécu, c'est plus…ennuyeux…

Tsubasa : Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

Yu : On s'ennuie grave ouais ! :'(

Alyssa : Meanwhile, au Moyen-Orient, les Desert Blaze constatent que la sélection européenne n'est composée que d'un seul et unique joueur : l'autre Julian Konzern !

Ryuga : Ah bah manquait plus que lui tiens ! Ce qui me fait penser que je l'ai toujours pas affronté, j'ai toujours une leçon à lui donner.

Alyssa : Ouais enfin, t'as battu King et sa toupie est celle qui a inspiré le Destroyer de Konzern. Donc si t'as réussi à vaincre King, je pense que tu défonces sans problèmes Julian ! XD

Tsubasa : Je pense aussi.

Alyssa : Les Desert Blaze donc. Ah oui, oubliez Gazur hein, il existe pas non plus dans cet univers.

Yu : Ça commence à faire beaucoup quand même…

Alyssa : L'autre Julian propose un 2V1, ce que les Desert Blaze acceptent, mais évidemment c'est un piège. La grande différence avec votre monde, c'est que le Destroyer de ce Konzern peut changer de sens de rotation en plein combat. Genre il tourne vers la droite et puis hop, il tourne vers la gauche.

Gingka : Hé mais c'est cheaté ça !

Alyssa : Grave. Bon, il gagne hyper facilement et retour à l'autre Gingka et l'autre Masamune. L'autre Gingka a gagné les deux matchs contre l'équipe russe, composée de l'autre Alekseï et l'autre Lyra. Pour le coup, eux on s'en fout tellement qu'ils sont même pas nommés ! Je les ai juste reconnus.

Madoka : Je trouve ça vraiment dommage…

Gingka : R.I.P. le respect…

Alyssa : Normalement, dans l'ordre, le prochain tour ce serait les Gan Gan Galaxy contre les Wild Fang. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'autre Kyoya n'en fout pas une pendant le mondial donc la Wild Fang n'existe pas ! Et Nile et Damure non plus.

Kyoya : Putain, ça craint vraiment cet autre monde !

Masamune : J'ai une question avant que tu continues ! Ils existent ou pas les autres membres d'Excalibur ? Tu l'as pas précisé.

Alyssa : Oui, ils existent tous ! Mais l'autre Sophie, l'autre Wales et l'autre Klaus, en fait ils sont juste les gardes du corps de l'autre Julian. Et ils sont même pas nommés, je les ai reconnus, c'est tout…

Kenta : Dommage ^^'

Alyssa : Après avoir remporté son duel contre l'équipe coréenne, l'autre Julian s'apprête à partir mais l'autre Masamune décide de l'aborder parce qu'il aime pas son air de mec qui se la pète. Là, l'autre Julian lui sort qu'il en a rien à faire des toupies et que le BeyBlade, c'est juste un moyen pour lui de montrer qu'il est le meilleur en tout, comme un bon petit Konzern.

Tsubasa : Jusque-là, c'est comme le Julian qu'on connaît. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il était au début.

Alyssa : Et là, attention révélation ! Dans cet univers, Julian a…un petit frère ! De l'âge de Kenta et Yu. Qui s'appelle Nero ! n_n

Tous : QUOI ? O_o

Alyssa : Oui, ça a fait la même réaction à Wonder et moi la première fois. Un chocolat à celui qui retrouve la référence de son nom !

Dynamis : Nero, c'est dérivé de Néron, non ? Comme l'empereur romain.

Alyssa : C'est une bonne réponse ! Un chocolat pour toi ! n_n *lui lance un chocolat*

Dynamis : Merci ^^ *le mange*

Gingka : Julian avec un petit frère ! Je m'en remets pas…

Alyssa : Nero est pas très content de ce que son frère dit et lui fait remarquer, ce à quoi l'autre Julian répond en disant que c'est normal pour des Konzern et que le BeyBlade c'est juste un marchepied. Puis il s'en va et l'autre Gingka et l'autre Masamune sont chauds pour lui faire ravaler sa prétention. Ça se jouera au stadium du Colisée à Rome, avec une flamme sacrée et tout !

Gingka : Nous on avait pas de flamme sacrée, triste…

Alyssa : L'autre Gingka veut aller régler son compte à l'autre Julian mais l'autre Masamune l'en empêche en attachant son foulard au pied de la table près d'eux… ^^'

Masamune : Mais j'aurais dû faire ça moi en fait !

Gingka : T'aurais fait ça, je t'aurais tué ! è_é

Yu : Moi aussi je l'aurais bien fait, hihi ! n_n

Tsubasa et Madoka : -_-

Alyssa : Bref, c'est donc l'autre Masamune qui affronte l'autre Julian. Il est remonté à bloc mais ses attaques sont sans effet puisque Destroyer est muni d'une roue de fusion cuirassée. Il décide donc de mettre à profit la vitesse de Striker en se plaçant derrière Destroyer pour l'éjecter. Sauf que l'autre Julian le voit venir et refait le même coup qu'avec les Desert Blaze : sa toupie change soudainement de sens pour attaquer Striker. Et l'autre Masamune est complètement pris par surprise donc n'a pas le temps de riposter et sa toupie s'arrête.

Masamune : :'(

Alyssa : Mais le duel n'est pas terminé pour autant.

Ryuga : …Hein ? Tu délires là ? Tu viens de nous dire que sa toupie s'est arrêtée.

Alyssa : C'est le cas…mais l'autre Julian ne laisse pas Striker toucher le sol. Et tant qu'une toupie ne touche pas le sol, même si elle a arrêté de tourner, le duel n'est pas terminé. L'autre Julian s'acharne donc sur un Striker sans défense, malgré le fait que l'autre Gingka lui hurle d'arrêter.

Kyoya : Attends ! Mais on a connu ça nous aussi ! Ça ressemble au duel entre Reiji et Hyoma pendant l'Ultime Bataille.

Gingka : Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Alyssa : C'est vrai, ça y ressemble. Bref, le duel se termine avec l'autre Julian qui lance son coup spécial, Excalibur Noir, et…envoie Striker droit dans la flamme sacrée près d'eux.

Kenta : Mais il est horrible le Julian de cet univers ! O_o

Alyssa : Comparé au Julian que vous avez connu pendant votre mondial, oui. En même temps, juste avant de lancer son coup spécial, il sort quand même un truc du style : « Dans la vie, si on a pitié de son adversaire, on ne gagne pas. Pour gagner, il faut haïr son ennemi. » ! Moi j'ai juste envie de lui répondre : « Mec, le BeyBlade c'est un jeu avant tout ! Faut te calmer hein. » ! XD

Chris : Je pense qu'il a besoin de X.A.N.A.X. ! ^^'

Alyssa : Revenons à nos moutons. L'autre Masamune se jette dans le vide pour rattraper Striker avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans la flamme, et y arrive mais s'éclate en contrebas du stadium…dans les gradins. Bon, il a écrasé personne, c'est déjà ça…

Masamune : L'autre moi il prend cher comparé à moi ! ^^'

Alyssa : Il est emmené à l'infirmerie rapidos et l'autre Gingka est très très TRÈS énervé ! J'crois qu'il est même encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était contre l'autre Ryuga la première fois qu'ils se sont revus… C'est même fort possible.

Dynamis : Sur le moment, c'est compréhensible.

Alyssa : Pendant que le duel entre l'autre Gingka et l'autre Julian se prépare, le père de l'autre Julian arrive discrètement. Oui, dans cet univers, on voit son père. Il a une très belle moustache bien taillée ^^

Yu : Et l'autre Julian le voit pas ?

Alyssa : Sur le moment non, parce qu'il se met en place près du stadium, face à l'autre Gingka. Par contre, Nero lui il l'a vu. Le duel est lancé et l'autre Gingka défonce sa race à l'autre Julian tellement il est en colère ! J'ai envie de dire : karma.

Chris : Oui, karma.

Alyssa : L'autre Gingka mène donc largement le duel, jusqu'au moment où l'autre Julian aperçoit son père. Là, il pète un plomb et se ressaisit parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre si son père le regarde combattre. Vous saurez pourquoi après. Il fait changer de mode à sa toupie et…

Madoka : Ah, il va ouvrir les yeux de la Méduse ! n_n

Alyssa : Ce serait gentil d'éviter de me couper, surtout si c'est pour dire des conneries. Non, il ouvre pas les yeux de la Méduse, il a pas ce coup dans cet univers ! Ce qui est con, parce que du coup ça justifie pas que sa toupie s'appelle GRAVITY Destroyer, mais bon passons…

Madoka : ^_^'

Alyssa : Il utilise le potentiel max de sa toupie et lance son coup spécial le plus puissant : X Excalibur Noir. Il est littéralement en train de péter les plombs, ce qui pousse son petit frère à agir. Il lui chope la jambe et lui demande d'arrêter ça, qu'il est envahi de haine et que ça lui fait mal de le voir comme ça. Et nous allons jouer à un jeu ! Quizz : Dans cette situation, que fait l'autre Julian ?  
Réponse A : Il se rend compte qu'il a déconné et se calme pour finir le duel contre l'autre Gingka normalement.  
Réponse B : Il colle un gros coup de pied dans la gueule de son innocent et adorable petit frère.  
Réponse C : Il répond, tel Kaaris : « M'en bats les couilles, frère ».  
Réponse D : La réponse D.

Kenta : Euh…la réponse A ? ^^'

Ryuga : Si tu me dis que c'est la B…

Yu : La C elle est drôle ! ^^

Tsubasa : Yuuuuuuuuuu -_-

Yu : Oui je sais, c'est pas bien d'être vulgaire…

Alyssa : La bonne réponse est…la réponse B !

Kyoya : Quoi ?! Sérieux ?! Il tape son frangin ?!

Ryuga : Brûlez-le au bûcher, il mérite pas de vivre.

Alyssa : Oui, ce pauvre Nero se mange la pompe de son aîné en pleine gueule et part deux mètres plus loin. Et après, quand il supplie l'autre Gingka de battre son frère, l'autre Kenta a le culot de lui demander pourquoi il veut que l'autre Julian perde alors que c'est son frère ! C'est peut-être son frangin, mais il vient de le frapper là ! C'est chaud d'encore le soutenir après ça.

Madoka : Tout à fait ! è_é

Alyssa : Bon, là Nero raconte le pourquoi du comment que son frère est devenu comme ça, et tout a commencé six ans auparavant. L'autre Julian devait avoir autour de 10 ans et Nero 4 ou 5 ans. L'autre Julian avait terminé deuxième au Championnat d'Italie de BeyBlade, il était tout content et très pressé de l'annoncer à son père. Sauf que son père, homme d'affaires, était trop occupé pour lui prêter attention, ce qui a blessé très profondément l'autre Julian. Il en a carrément brisé son trophée. Et puis un jour, peut-être un ou deux ans plus tard, il a enfin réussi à finir premier. Et là, son père l'a félicité, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et puis ça a fait « tilt » dans sa tête.

Tsubasa : Je vois où tu veux en venir. Il s'est dit que son père ne le féliciterait que s'il était premier partout.

Alyssa : Oui, d'où son pétage complet de câble. Moralité de l'histoire : ne jamais ignorer son enfant, ça a toujours des conséquences désastreuses.

Gingka : Très désastreuses même…

Alyssa : De retour dans le présent, l'autre Gingka sort à l'autre Julian qu'en fait, bah il a rien pigé. L'autre Masamune revient de l'infirmerie aussi à ce moment-là et explique à l'autre Kenta que le coup spécial de l'autre Julian a un point faible. Quand Destroyer change de sens de rotation, il marque un court arrêt qui le rend vulnérable. Sauf que pour Pégasus, ça parait impossible, il peut pas taper une accélération assez fulgurante pour frapper Destroyer pile à ce moment-là !

Masamune : Striker pourrait ! ^^

Alyssa : Exact, et il se trouve qu'en fait l'autre Gingka a échangé la pointe de performance de Pégasus avec celle de Striker avant que l'autre Masamune ne parte à l'infirmerie. Il arrive donc à accélérer au bon moment et frappe Destroyer alors qu'il est vulnérable. Et c'est une victoire de l'autre Gingka !

Gingka : Yay ! ^^

Ryuga : Et l'autre moi, il ramène sa gueule quand ?

Alyssa : Il arrive ! Bon du côté de l'autre Julian, c'est très la dépression. Il a perdu, il voit plus son père donc il pense que ce dernier s'est barré et que cette fois, il a vraiment perdu toute l'estime de son paternel. Sauf que non, en fait son père est toujours là, le félicite et s'excuse de les avoir délaissés lui et Nero à cause de ses affaires puisque c'est à cause de ça que l'autre Julian est devenu cruel et sans pitié. Il a compris que ce qui est le plus important, ce sont ses deux fils. Et ça, c'est beau putain !

Madoka : Tout est bien qui finit bien alors ! ^^

Alyssa : Ouaip ! L'autre Julian est heureux de savoir que son père l'aime peu importe qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, et maintenant il aime vraiment le BeyBlade ! Et il comprend aussi que c'est ce que l'autre Gingka sous-entendait quand il lui disait qu'il n'avait rien compris. Et là, je me dois de marquer une pause. Vous connaissez tous Hélios ?

Gingka : Je crois qu'il y a que Chris et Dynamis qui le connaissent pas.

Chris : Effectivement, c'est qui ce mec ?

Dynamis : *a l'air perdu*

Alyssa : Pour faire simple, Hélios c'est un mec qui voulait ressusciter l'Atlantide avec sa toupie Sol Blaze.

Chris : Ah ouais, quand même.

Dynamis : ^^'

Kyoya : Mais pourquoi tu parles de lui ?

Alyssa : Parce que c'est important ! L'autre Ryuga doit beaucoup à l'autre Hélios u_u

Ryuga : Quoi ? L'autre moi l'a rencontré ?

Alyssa : Ouais, et ça a été une rencontre importante pour lui ! L'autre Hélios cherchait le possesseur de Pégasus sans savoir qui c'était et ses recherches ont fini par le mener vers l'autre Ryuga. Comme ce dernier a pas voulu lui répondre quand il lui a demandé si c'était lui le possesseur de Pégasus, il l'a provoqué en duel. Et c'est pendant ce duel que Lightning L-Drago a évolué en Meteo L-Drago !

Kyoya : Ah ouais, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disais que c'était une rencontre importante…

Alyssa : Tiens d'ailleurs, ils ont terminé sur une égalité alors que l'autre Gingka s'est fait battre très rapidement lors de son premier combat contre l'autre Hélios ! Et en même temps, c'est un peu de la faute de l'autre Ryuga parce que c'est lui qui a vendu la mèche en disant à l'autre Hélios que le possesseur de Pégasus s'appelait Gingka Hagane… ^^'

Gingka : -_-'

Madoka : Il faudra que je prenne des nouvelles d'Hélios moi. Enfin, faudrait déjà le retrouver…

Alyssa : Bon, retour à la trame principale ! Je faisais cet aparté parce que l'autre Ryuga va pas tarder à se ramener. Nous nous retrouvons donc au Brésil, très précisément sur le fleuve Amazone, pour les demi-finales. Du côté de la Gan Gan Galaxy, on s'inquiète un peu parce que l'autre Masamune est blessé donc l'autre Gingka doit absolument remporter les deux duels d'affilé. Mais bon, lui il dit qu'il va parfaitement y arriver. Le problème, c'est qu'il se doute pas que ça va pas se passer comme prévu… Plus tard, alors qu'il est sur son petit bateau gonflable pour rejoindre le stadium au milieu du fleuve et affronter l'autre Argo…le bateau…hum…explose…

Tous : Hein ? O_o

Alyssa : Non mais il est pas mort hein ! Juste très amoché…

Tsubasa : Non mais juste…pourquoi ? Comment ?!

Alyssa : Alors en fait, c'est l'autre Argo qui a déclenché la bombe à l'origine de l'explosion. Ah oui, et oubliez Sélène et Enzo, ils existent pas. Franchement, moi je m'en plains pas. Mais bref. Donc oui, c'est l'autre Argo qui a déclenché la bombe, bombe qui lui a été donné par l'autre Doji… Oui, il est toujours là, mais maintenant il a une grosse cicatrice en travers de l'œil droit.

Gingka : Ouaaaaaaais…

Ryuga : Super…

Alyssa : Bon, comme je disais, l'autre Gingka n'est pas mort, mais il a pris bien cher quand même. C'était une bombe en même temps, pas un pétard… Il est absolument pas en état d'affronter l'autre Rago, ce bâtard de tricheur sans aucune race, mais il essaie malgré tout parce qu'il estime qu'il a pas le droit de se défiler vu qu'il a promis à tous ses potes de gagner. Mais évidemment, il est pas en état et s'évanouit en foirant son lancer par la même occasion, ce qui donne une victoire aux brésiliens. La situation semble totalement désespérée, et là, arrivée fracassante de l'autre Ryuga, qui est ENFIN fringué comme celui qu'on connait.

Ryuga : Hallelujah…

Alyssa : Et quand je dis « arrivée fracassante », c'est pas une façon de parler. Le mec scinde littéralement le fleuve Amazone en deux, Moïse style, et rejoint le stadium comme ça, en marchant dans le lit du fleuve qu'il vient d'ouvrir depuis la rive où il était.

Yu : C'est trop stylé comme arrivée ! n_n

Alyssa : L'autre Ryuga propose donc de jouer au remplaçant, en précisant quand même bien à l'autre Gingka qu'il fait pas ça pour être gentil mais pour régler sa dette. Rappelez-vous, l'autre Gingka a fait en sorte de ne pas détruire L-Drago avec sa Galaxie Nova lors de la finale de l'Ultime Bataille. Et puis lui il sait que l'autre Gingka est tombé dans un piège, et ça lui plait pas trop que son rival se fasse avoir comme ça. C'est donc l'autre Ryuga qui va affronter l'autre Argo dans un affrontement d'anthologie. En effet l'autre Argo a la connerie de provoquer l'autre Ryuga. Mauvaise idée.

Ryuga : *ricane* Là, je me reconnais déjà plus !

Alyssa : L'autre Ryuga décide donc de l'humilier sauvagement en lançant L-Drago sans même utiliser son lanceur. Je vous passe les détails, mais grâce à ses caoutchoucs qui absorbent l'énergie rotative de son adversaire, l'autre Ryuga défonce totalement l'autre Argo en l'humiliant bien au passage.

Masamune : Franchement : qui s'en plaint ?

Kyoya : Absolument personne.

Alyssa : Après cette bonne grosse déculottée, normalement l'autre Ryuga est censé affronter l'autre Ian, mais celui-ci abandonne d'entrée de jeu. On le comprend. L'autre Ryuga s'apprête à se barrer mais l'autre Gingka le retient pour lui dire merci. Ce que l'autre Ryuga trouve bizarre. Je pense qu'il est pas habitué à la politesse, je vois pas d'autre explication…

Kenta : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre ^^'

Gingka : Ouais, ou alors il trouve ça bizarre parce que c'est l'autre moi qui lui a dit merci.

Alyssa : Ça resterait bizarre même si c'était ça, mais bref. Meanwhile, plus loin, l'autre Doji rage parce qu'il a foiré son coup et tombe sur l'autre Zéo et l'autre Damian. Non, Jack n'existe pas. Et l'autre Zéo est vraiment méchant, il connait pas du tout l'autre Masamune. Et Toby n'existe pas non plus.

Masamune : Putain, mais c'est trop nul ! TT_TT

Madoka : C'est vrai que là on parle quand même d'un pan entier de la vie de Masamune qui n'existe pas dans ce monde-là ! O_o

Alyssa : Oui bah j'y peux rien moi… Bon, l'autre Zéo reproche à l'autre Doji d'avoir fait ça, parce qu'il l'a fait de sa propre initiative, puis lui demande s'il regrette que l'autre Ryuga soit parti. Ce à quoi il répond que non, parce que ce n'est qu'un raté.

Ryuga : Peu importe l'univers, c'est toujours moi qui prends pour ses erreurs à lui -_-

Alyssa : À côté, l'autre Damian sort sa toupie, Hadès Kerbecs. À peine l'a-t-il sortie que les fleurs autour de lui se mettent à faner et on se rend compte que cette toupie a le joyeux pouvoir d'aspirer la vie… ^^'

Tsubasa : J'imagine qu'on doit oublier les histoires de perfectionnement et tout ça ?

Alyssa : Oui ! Retour du côté des membres de la Gan Gan Galaxy, qui sont arrivés aux États-Unis pour la finale. L'autre Kenta attire ses amis en haut d'un building sous prétexte de vouloir faire le touriste et là, surprise ! Tout le monde est là pour assister à la finale. En fait, ils ont été invités par l'AMBB. Sauf qu'en fait, c'est un piège… Les invitations viennent de l'autre Doji et d'un homme, qui se trouve être Faust.

Masamune : Mais t'as…

Alyssa : Oui, je sais ! J'ai dit que Toby n'existe pas dans ce monde, parce que c'est le cas, mais Faust existe. Même physique que Toby après son lavage de cerveau, mais personnalité totalement à l'opposée. C'est un marchand d'armes sans scrupule qui voit les toupies comme de potentielles armes de destruction massive.

Chris : Ouais enfin, le jour où une toupie sera capable de faire autant de dégâts qu'une bombe atomique, faudra s'inquiéter.

Alyssa : Ouaip… Bon, du côté de la fête des autres, l'autre Gingka remercie l'autre Masamune pour tout ce qu'ils ont vécu depuis le début du mondial. Ce qui fait pleurer l'autre Masamune qui court se réfugier aux toilettes en lançant cette mythique excuse de garçon en train de pleurer : j'ai une poussière dans l'œil !

Madoka : Bah oui hein, parce que les garçons ils pleurent pas. C'est trop des gros durs avec un cœur de pierre.

Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-

Alyssa : Héhé. Bref, le piège se referme alors sur la bande de bladers quand un serveur vient dire à l'autre Gingka qu'il a un appel en attente à la réception. C'est un building new-yorkais hein, faut touuuuuut redescendre ! Il prend donc l'ascenseur avec l'autre Kenta et pendant qu'ils descendent, l'autre Zéo et l'autre Damian montent. D'ailleurs ils se croisent sans le savoir. L'autre Zéo et l'autre Damian s'incrustent donc à la fête, à la surprise générale. On apprend ainsi que pendant tout le mondial, l'autre Zéo a remporté deux victoires d'affilées à chaque fois, ce qui fait que personne ne sait comment l'autre Damian se bat. Mais ils vont vite le savoir puisque l'autre Damian propose un duel à l'autre Julian, qui accepte volontiers. Bon, ça tourne court, l'autre Julian se fait battre en une seule attaque alors qu'il a pourtant calé son coup spécial d'entrée de jeu. Et là, le fun commence ! Dans cet univers, Hadès Kerbecs est capable d'aspirer les âmes des bladers qu'elle bat.

Tous : HEIN ?! O_O

Alyssa : Ah oui hein, ça choque la première fois… Et comme si on s'amusait pas déjà assez, l'autre Doji se ramène (en hélico, pour pas changer) et explique que le seul moyen de rendre leurs âmes aux bladers vaincus, c'est de détruire Kerbecs. Tous les autres décident donc d'affronter l'autre Damian, tous en même temps oui, et d'ailleurs ça c'est une idée de l'autre Kyoya, qui sent bien qu'en 1V1 c'est pas possible.

Kyoya : Tss, moi je me suis fait Damian en 1V1 sans problèmes.

Alyssa : Pendant ce temps, l'autre Gingka remonte à toute vitesse, flairant le mauvais coup. Mais c'est déjà trop tard… L'autre Damian a déjà vaincu tous les autres, et donc volé leurs âmes. L'autre Doji précise que c'est grâce à ses recherches menées sur L-Drago qu'il a réussi à créer Kerbecs et former l'autre Damian pour qu'il puisse la manier. Et l'autre Gingka, bah il est très en colère, et dès qu'il est très en colère contre quelqu'un, il arrête de réfléchir… Donc il défie l'autre Damian en 1V1.

Dynamis : Mauvaise idée…

Alyssa : Je te le fais pas dire ! Il se fait laminer et il est sur le point de perdre mais il est sauvé par l'autre Masamune, qui était toujours aux toilettes pendant tout ce temps. Quel sens du sacrifice ! Et R.I.P Striker, qui se fait littéralement couper en deux. Grâce à cette dernière âme, Kerbecs est à son potentiel max et Faust appelle l'autre Doji pour lui dire que l'âme de l'autre Gingka, ce sera pour la finale du Championnat du Monde. Et l'autre Gingka, il est très très très en colère, mais alors là vraiment.

Tsubasa : Tu m'étonnes…

Alyssa : Plus tard dans la soirée, l'autre Gingka retrouve son père devant l'hôpital où ont été transportés tous ses amis. Ils sont dans le coma, et sans âme, ils ne tiendront pas plus de quelques jours. L'autre Gingka, il est tellement colère qu'il frappe dans un mur pour se défouler en disant qu'il va défoncer l'autre Damian…sauf que l'autre Ryo lui dit que c'est pas sûr qu'il en soit capable parce que Kerbecs est devenue vraiment surpuissante. Ce à quoi l'autre Gingka répond : « Je m'en fous, je le battrai et puis c'est tout ! ».

Kenta : Ouais, ça lui ressemble bien ça.

Gingka : ^^'

Alyssa : Histoire de le refroidir jusqu'au bout, l'autre Ryuga débarque aussi à ce moment-là en lui disant qu'il est vraiment trop naïf et qu'avec le niveau qu'il a pour l'instant, il gagnera jamais contre Kerbecs. Bon, l'autre Gingka est toujours énervé donc il lui répond que c'est impossible de savoir ça tant qu'il n'essaie pas. Bah il aurait mieux fait de se taire… L'autre Ryuga décide de lui montrer qu'il a raison en le provoquant en duel, et là l'autre Gingka se rend compte qu'il est devenu vachement balèze depuis la dernière fois. Comme Kerbecs est basée sur les données de L-Drago, si l'autre Gingka ne peut pas résister contre l'autre Ryuga, alors contre l'autre Damian c'est mort.

Yu : *s'est endormi sur sa chaise*

Alyssa : Bon, bah Yu il a décroché…

Kyoya : Oui bah chut ! Ça nous fait des vacances, va pas le réveiller.

Alyssa : J'en étais où moi ? Ah oui ! Bon, vous allez avoir droit à une nouvelle démonstration de filsdeputerie totale de la part de l'autre Ryuga…

Ryuga : Super, ça faisait longtemps ! -_-

Alyssa : Histoire de pousser un peu l'autre Gingka, il lance son coup spécial sur Pégasus…mais il vise aussi l'hôpital, qui se situe derrière l'autre Gingka. Voilà voilà ^^'

Tsubasa : Je crois que réflexion faite, je préfère le Ryuga que nous on connait.

Ryuga : Merci, ça fait plaisir… Non mais sérieux, c'est un malade ce mec !

Alyssa : Bah ça part d'une bonne intention, il sait que l'autre Gingka a encore des capacités en réserve et il fait ça pour le pousser à les utiliser…mais franchement, il pouvait pas s'y prendre autrement ? Non parce que si l'autre Gingka n'avait pas réussi à bloquer son attaque, il aurait tué tous ses potes dans le coma, l'autre Kenta qui était à leur chevet, les médecins, les infirmières, et les autres patients !

Kyoya : *ricane* Il aurait pas eu l'air con ! Je l'imagine bien devant le juge en train de se défendre en mode « Mais monsieur le juge, je pensais qu'il arriverait à arrêter mon coup spécial ! J'vous le jure ! ».

Chris : Je veux une fin alternative où il se passe ça ! XD

Ryuga : Moi aussi.

Alyssa : Heureusement, l'autre Gingka réussit à bloquer le coup spécial de L-Drago grâce au pouvoir de l'amitié et à son Pégasus qui, pendant un court instant, s'est transformé en Cosmic Pégasus avant de redevenir normal. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que l'autre Ryuga lui sort : « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'arrêter ce coup spécial. » !

Masamune : Putain, mais le gars allait vraiment tuer plein de gens comme ça, pour le fun !

Ryuga : Non mais je refuse, c'est pas moi. On dira tout ce qu'on voudra, c'est pas moi.

Alyssa : Après ça, l'autre Ryuga dit à l'autre Gingka que derrière la Star Breaker, il y a l'Hadès Inc., la compagnie marchande d'armes dont Faust est à la tête. Il précise aussi que c'est Faust qui a envoyé l'autre Doji auprès de lui pour tenter de s'emparer du pouvoir de L-Drago. Et l'autre Ryuga veut se venger d'eux, parce qu'il aime pas du tout se faire manipuler. Donc l'autre Gingka va s'occuper de l'autre Damian pendant que l'autre Ryuga ira régler leur compte à Faust et l'autre Doji. Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, ils font équipe ! Mais juste pour cette fois hein…

Madoka : C'est déjà une avancée majeure…

Alyssa : Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la finale ! Le stadium est installé dans le port, près de Liberty Island, l'île sur laquelle est la Statue de la Liberté si vous avez mal révisé votre géographie de New-York. Le premier duel oppose l'autre Gingka à l'autre Zéo. Au début, l'autre Gingka a du mal à cause de l'axe surélevé de Flame Byxis mais il trouve vite le moyen d'en venir à bout. Il l'attaque par en haut, en visant bien le centre de Byxis qui est la partie la plus fragile de la toupie. C'est tellement efficace que Byxis se brise en deux dans le sens de la longueur !

Tsubasa : Malin. Mais j'ai l'impression que dans ce monde, les duels se finissent souvent en destruction de toupie pour le perdant…

Alyssa : Oui, pas faux ^^'

Madoka : Bah heureusement que j'existe pas dans ce monde-là, j'aurais encore plus de travail qu'ici !

Alyssa : Tout à fait. Et voilà venu le moment du combat final : l'autre Gingka contre l'autre Damian. Avant le combat, l'autre Gingka somme une dernière fois l'autre Damian de rendre leurs âmes à ses amis parce que sinon ils vont mourir et…bah la réponse de l'autre Damian est assez claire. Il lui répond : « Et alors ? ».

Kenta : Bah sympa le mec ! Je préfère aussi notre Damian.

Kyoya : C'est vrai qu'il est plus agréable celui qu'on connait.

Alyssa : Et histoire d'être vraiment un connard, au lieu de se battre avec l'autre Gingka, il détruit le stadium. On appelle ça une tentative de meurtre… Surtout que, je le rappelle, on est en compétition officielle là ! L'autre Gingka a pas le temps de s'enfuir et tombe dans les décombres, sous l'œil de l'autre Doji, toujours en hélico c'bâtard, et de l'autre Damian qui se tient sur les décombres lui. Quand il revient à lui, l'autre Gingka se rend compte qu'il n'a rien parce que son père l'a protégé en faisant barrage avec son propre corps. Ouch…

Gingka : Au moins, papa il change pas ! n_n

Tsubasa : C'est vrai que c'est agréable de constater que Ryo reste toujours le même.

Yu : *se réveille en baillant*

Alyssa : Ah bah tu te réveilles au bon moment toi ! On arrive à la fin du mondial !

Yu : Cool ! ^^

Alyssa : Dans les décombres, l'autre Ryo fait un petit flashback émotion sur le moment où l'autre Gingka est devenu un blader, six ans auparavant. Il avait promis d'offrir son bandana, celui avec deux ailes, à son fils quand celui-ci deviendrait plus fort que lui. Et ce jour, c'est aujourd'hui. Il donne son bandana à l'autre Gingka, puis s'évanouit. _(Oui, ça explique que Gingka ait changé de bandeau entre la saison 2 et la saison 3 dans l'anime ^^)_

Madoka : Pauvre Ryo ! é_è

Alyssa : Il est pas mort, rassurez-vous ! L'autre Gingka se sort des décombres grâce à Pégasus, enfile son nouveau bandana et est prêt à en découdre avec l'autre Damian. Cette fois, le duel est lancé. L'autre Gingka place trois coups spéciaux à la suite, mais ça suffit pas…

Kyoya : Nan mais faut pas déconner ! Tu peux être aussi fort que tu veux, si tu te prends trois coups spéciaux, ta toupie elle morfle !

Alyssa : Je suis d'accord. L'autre Damian lance son coup spécial à lui, Enfer d'Hadès, réduit Pégasus en miettes et tue l'autre Gingka.

Tous : O_O

Alyssa : Oui, il est vraiment mort là.

Gingka : QUOIII ? TT_TT

Alyssa : Son âme se barre de son corps, d'ailleurs il voit son propre corps donc il sait qu'il meurt, mais comme c'est le héros, le pouvoir de l'amitié va le sauver ! Les âmes de ses amis viennent l'entourer et ils se sacrifient tous pour que l'autre Gingka ressuscite ! Je trouve très cocasse que dans un autre univers, Kyoya ait bien voulu crever pour Gingka ! XD

Kyoya : IRL, je ferai pas ça moi. Ah frère, c'est mort ! Peut y avoir une autre fin du monde, moi je me sacrifie pas pour un con pareil !

Gingka : Saleté… -_-

Alyssa : Bref, l'autre Gingka ressuscite et sa toupie se reconstitue pour devenir définitivement Cosmic Pégasus. Et pendant que l'autre Gingka repart au combat contre l'autre Damian, l'autre Ryuga brise en deux le bateau un peu plus loin sur lequel se trouvait Faust et l'autre Doji. Il va devoir se mesurer à Faust et à sa toupie, Twisted Tempo. Du côté de l'autre Gingka, bah ça se présente bien mais l'autre Damian a pas dit son dernier mot. Il est tellement énervé qu'il en arrache sa cape et relance son coup spécial, qui fait pas du bien à Pégasus. Retour du côté de l'autre Ryuga, où Faust lui fait remarquer que l'autre Gingka va perdre, ce à quoi il répond qu'il s'en fout de ce qui peut lui arriver au rouquin.

Gingka : -_-'

Ryuga : *ricane*

Alyssa : Bon par contre, il galère sévère contre Twisted Tempo. En même temps, c'est un peu la toupie la plus lourde de tous les temps, j'vous laisse imaginer le level en défense ^^'

Tsubasa : Ah oui, quand même…

Alyssa : Du côté de l'autre Gingka, ça galère aussi. Mais bon, il va pas se laisser battre ! Il sort à l'autre Damian que c'est idiot de vouloir être le seul blader au monde parce qu'on ne peut pas jouer au BeyBlade tout seul et active le mode « Dynamique Final » de Pégasus en croyant en lui à fond. Tornade Cosmique dans les dents et bam ! L'autre Gingka a gagné ! ^^

Yu : Ouaaaaaaaaaaais ! \^^/

Alyssa : L'autre Ryuga voit que son rival a gagné, donc il se dit qu'il y a pas de raison qu'il ne gagne pas lui aussi. Il bat Faust en faisant parler toute sa puissance et L-Drago évolue en L-Drago Destructor. Et je vais enfin vous révéler le secret de la petite taille de Damian !

Tous : … ?

Alyssa : C'est parce qu'en fait, Damian c'est un enfant dans l'autre monde. Sans déc', il est à peine plus vieux que l'autre Kenta, ça se voit sur sa petite bouille innocente ! ^w^

Kyoya : *éclate de rire*

Chris : Pourquoi il rigole ?

Ryuga : Sûrement parce que ça lui donne l'occasion d'aller faire chier Damian.

Alyssa : L'autre Damian s'en veut et accepte de laisser Kerbecs se détruire pour que les potes de l'autre Gingka reviennent à la vie. Tout le monde ressuscite, le Japon a gagné le Championnat du Monde, c'est une happy end ! Et l'autre Gingka veut bien devenir ami avec l'autre Damian, youhou !

Dynamis : n_n

Alyssa : Suite et fin une prochaine fois ! Hihi ! ^^

Tous : -_-'

Alyssa : *chuchote* J'ai pas parlé de l'histoire de Kakeru parce que c'est un bonus et que ça n'influe pas sur la trame principale. Sachez juste qu'elle est très cool, et que ça se passe juste après l'arrivée de Gingka, Masamune et Kenta aux Etats-Unis. Et qu'il y a un gros blanc très marrant quand Kyoya débarque pour dire aux autres que Kakeru est son frère XD

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! La prochaine fois, c'est la fin ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Putain, quel bordel ces histoires d'univers alternatif !_**

**_Chris : Ouais, on va parler de l'autre moi au prochain chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : *boude toujours*_**

**_Moi : Bon, on ne va pas plus s'attarder ! Laissez-moi des reviews de l'amour pour mon retour, ça me fera super plaisir, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Saluuut ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Salut. _**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, c'est ça…_**

**_Chris : Hé, faut qu'on parle ! _**

**_Moi : Il a raison ! On vous avait foutu dans la mezzanine pour avoir la paix, c'est quand même pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une mezza et de pouvoir y foutre un lit, et vous avez quand même trouvé le moyen de nous réveiller ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : *se regardent*_**

**_Chris : Sans blague, comment vous faites pour vous cogner dans le plafond à 2H du mat' ?! Vous foutiez quoi ?!_**

**_Ryuga : Hé, il y a que Kyoya qui s'est mangé le plafond ! _**

**_Kyoya : *détourne le regard* J'avais juste oublié que le plafond était bas et je me suis cogné en me redressant…_**

**_Moi : *pense* C'est ça oui, le plafond était pas si bas que ça ! *gloussement de yaoiste*_**


	3. Arc Metal Fury

**_Moi : La cavalerie est arrivée ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Toi… Toi, je sens que t'en peux plus d'attendre la saison 4 de My Hero Academia ! _**

**_Moi : Héhé, oui… ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Il est énorme le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Je sais pas si c'est bon signe…_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai comme un doute moi._**

**_Moi : Comme j'avais prévenu mercredi, éloignez-vous de vos objets tranchants ! Vraiment. Je sens que vous allez avoir envie de casser des trucs, mais si vous lisez sur votre téléphone ce serait quand même mieux de ne pas l'éclater par terre ! ^^'_**

**_Chris : C'est le bordel à ce point ?_**

**_Moi : OUI ! Et comme je m'en doutais, Metal Fury semble être la saison préférée de tout le monde, donc ça va faire encore plus mal…_**

**_Ryuga : Joie._**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens, essayez de pas trop vous énerver... ^^'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Héhéhé, j'adore les cliffanghers ! Par contre, c'est pas toujours facile d'en faire un bon. Aaaah, j'ai hâte de développer mon histoire ! n_n  
En même temps, Hyoma il a fait une sacrée crise de jalousie quand il s'est rendu compte que Gingka semblait bien aimer Kyoya ! J'dis ça, j'dis rien ! XD  
Je me suis gavé niveau symbolisme pour Kyofu, j'pourrais limite faire un bonus de fin de chapitre où j'explique tous les symboles qu'il renferme ! Bah je le ferais peut-être d'ailleurs… XD  
Pour Madoka, ça dépend… Généralement, je l'aime quand même assez, mais il y a vraiment des moments où j'ai envie de lui dire « Mais ferme ta gueule, sérieux ! è_é » ! Voilà… X)  
P.S : Je tiens plus en plaaaaaaace ! Même que j'ai préparé tout mon matos anti-déprime et anti-pétage de plombs ! My body is ready ! *^*  
Re P.S : (Moi : *goûte le punch* Nan, ça manque encore de rhum ! Encore un peu Kiddou ! Kidd : *ricane* Toi, t'es une vraie pirate. Law : Commence pas Eustass-ya. Kidd : J't'ai sonné, l'infirmière ? Law : Ta gueule. Moi : Toujours le grand amour, héhé ! n_n)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Mais faut pas être si pessimiste ! Je disais pareil jusqu'à me prendre un coup de foudre sauvage ! XD  
Oui oui, elle arrive la suite, promis ! J'ai déjà tout en tête ! n_n  
Moi je pense que Hyoma consomme des champis bizarres qui poussent autour de Koma, et c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air perpétuellement heureux ! XD  
Ouais euh, je rappelle que Rago c'est censé être le fils du Soleil Noir ! Je cherche encore la logique moi ! XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : C'est pas que Hyoma se fout de sa gueule, c'est qu'il le trouve mignon et que sa gêne l'amuse ! C'est Hyoma hein, il vit dans un autre monde ! XD  
C'est vrai que Kyofu il est reparti en mode tranquillou pépère ! Et Ryuga et Kyoya n'ont jamais confiance en personne, enfin pas du premier coup en tout cas ! XD_**

**_Queen Miisakii : Surprise ! Bah oui, comme tu me laisses souvent des reviews, j'ai décidé de te répondre en début de chapitre ! n_n  
Moi aussi j'adore ce ship, et pourtant je l'avais encore jamais mis en scène dans une de mes fics… C'est chose faite maintenant ! ^^_**

* * *

Alyssa : Eh bien, nous voilà rendus à la fin des palpitantes aventures des autres vous ! n_n

Kyoya : Palpitantes, c'est vite dit.

Kenta : C'est vrai que c'est moins drôle que ce qu'on a vécu…

Yu : Et moi j'suis pas là en plus ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Attention, préparez-vous au pire. Je vais vous demander d'oublier TOUT ce que vous avez vécu à partir de la fin du mondial parce que ça n'a RIEN à voir avec ce que les autres vous ont vécu !

Gingka : À ce point ? O_o

Alyssa : OUI ! Oubliez touuuuuut ! TOUT ! Le seul point commun, j'crois que c'est Némésis…et encore…

Ryuga : J'la sens pas cette histoire.

Alyssa : Bon, tout commence six mois après la finale du Championnat du Monde. L'autre Gingka est très blasé de sa vie parce qu'il est devenu tellement fort qu'il ne trouve plus d'adversaires de sa trempe. Alors qu'il revient d'un évènement auquel il était invité avec l'autre Kenta, il fait la rencontre de l'autre Yuki.

Gingka : Okay, j'suis déjà paumé…

Madoka : Moi aussi…

Kenta : Pareil…

Kyoya : Idem.

Alyssa : Ah oui, et puis l'autre Kenta a changé de fringues ! Bah comme notre Kenta en fait ^^'

Kenta : n_n

Alyssa : Bon, l'autre Yuki appâte l'autre Gingka en lui disant qu'il existerait des bladers d'un level de dingue dans le monde puis le défie en duel. Au début, l'autre Yuki semble mener le duel mais l'autre Gingka finit par gagner plutôt facilement. _(Je tiens à préciser que l'autre Yuki a utilisé son coup spécial alors que dans l'anime, il a utilisé son coup spécial qu'à la fin contre Némésis. Moi j'avais fini par croire qu'il avait tout simplement pas de coup spécial…)_

Gingka : Bon, c'est quand les fragments d'étoile ?

Alyssa : …

Gingka : …C'est quoi ce silence ?

Kyoya : Attends…les fragments d'étoile existent pas dans ce monde ?!

Alyssa : Oui… Ah j'vous avais prévenu hein ! Et puis en même temps, Cosmic Pégasus et L-Drago Destructor sont déjà là alors qu'elles ont pas reçu de fragments d'étoile…

Ryuga : Pas faux.

Dynamis : M-mais…et les bladers légendaires ? é_è

Alyssa : J'y viens. Bon, l'autre Yuki révèle qu'il travaille pour l'AMBB et qu'il existe bel et bien des bladers d'une force démentielle mais l'AMBB ne veut pas que ça se sache. Ces bladers sont tellement puissants qu'on leur a interdit l'accès aux tournois officiels. Et c'est eux qu'on nomme bladers légendaires. Bon, du coup vous avez deviné que l'autre Gingka, l'autre Kyoya et l'autre Ryuga ne sont pas des bladers légendaires puisqu'ils ont participé à des tournois…

Ryuga : Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Dynamis : Mais…mais… é_è

Alyssa : Oh nan, me fais pas cette tête Dynamis. J'vais culpabiliser moi…

Dynamis : Mais ça remet toute mon existence en cause…

Chris : Chéri, c'est un monde parallèle ! Ça change rien à TA vie ! n_n

Dynamis : *sourit* Oui, tu as raison.

Kyoya : Moi je déteste de plus en plus cet autre monde.

Gingka : J'suis pas un blader légendaire, snif TT_TT

Masamune : C'est vraiment pas drôle cet autre monde.

Alyssa : Bon, retour à l'histoire. L'autre Yuki révèle alors que l'AMBB a décidé d'organiser un tournoi qui opposerait des bladers dit « actifs » à ces fameux bladers légendaires. Pour déterminer qui participera, l'AMBB a établi un système de points BeyBlade et sélectionné les 64 bladers qui cumulent le plus de points BeyBlade.

Kenta : Attends, des points BeyBlade ? Mais…ça on l'a connu au tout début, avant l'Ultime Bataille !

Alyssa : Ça a pas grand-chose à voir en fait, à part le nom. Vos points BeyBlade, c'était une récompense. Leurs points BeyBlade, c'est une donnée abstraite qui peut évoluer au cours des combats et qui sert à évaluer le niveau d'un blader. L'autre Gingka en cumule 12 000, donc il est invité au tournoi. Et l'autre Kenta aussi, avec 8 000 points au compteur !

Kenta : Ouais ! \^^/

Alyssa : Ils vont donc participer au tournoi ultime : l'Ultimate Bladers ! Youhou ! Plus tard dans la soirée, l'autre Yuki retrouve l'autre Ryo pour lui dire que c'est bon, les 64 bladers ont confirmé leur présence. Et je comprends pas ce moment parce que dans ce monde, Ryo n'est pas directeur de l'AMBB alors qu'il semble pourtant avoir un lien avec… Je suis larguée !

Tsubasa : On est largués aussi…

Alyssa : Et là, on apprend le véritable but de l'Ultimate Bladers : le vainqueur devra affronter Némésis qui va pas tarder à revenir foutre le bordel sur Terre. Et il est temps que je démystifie quelque chose. Némésis…c'est pas le dieu de la Destruction bordel ! è_é

Tous : HEIN ?! O_O

Alyssa : Bon déjà, Némésis c'est pas un dieu mais une déesse. Et ensuite, c'est pas la déesse de la Destruction, toujours pas, c'est la déesse de la Vengeance Divine. Na, ça c'est dit !

Chris : Je me sens un peu perdu…

Kyoya : Moi aussi.

Alyssa : Bon, dans ce monde, Némésis est quand même le dieu de la Destruction hein. _(Anecdote : au début, Némésis devait bien être la déesse de la Vengeance dans le manga, Ryo le dit à la fin du tome 8, mais apparemment Takafumi Adachi a changé d'avis en cours de route… Et il a cru qu'on remarquerait pas ! -_-)_

Masamune : Tant mieux, sinon on serait VRAIMENT paumés.

Alyssa : Bref, un mois plus tard, l'Ultimate Bladers commence et le premier tour a lieu au Château d'Osaka. Parce que oui, à l'AMBB, on adoooore faire des stadiums dans des endroits célèbres, touristiques et probablement inscrits au Patrimoine Mondial de l'UNESCO ! n_n

Tsubasa : Ce que notre AMBB ne fait pas, heureusement…

Alyssa : Par une heureuse coïncidence, *tousse* scénario *tousse*, le premier adversaire de l'autre Gingka a exactement le même nombre de points BeyBlade que lui, ce qui veut dire qu'il a normalement le même niveau.

Kyoya : Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que c'est l'autre moi…

Alyssa : Oui, effectivement, et il a changé de look ! Comme toi quoi. Il a aussi changé d'attitude. Il fait la gueule jusque par terre, et quand l'autre Gingka, qui est content de le revoir, vient vers lui, il le repousse et lui dit que maintenant, il y a plus d'amitié qui compte parce qu'ils sont ennemis.

Madoka : *glousse* Bah voilà, ça c'est notre Kyoya.

Kyoya : Mouais… C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Et puis en plus, c'est QUE le premier tour et il va se faire sortir, parce que l'autre Gingka peut pas perdre comme ça… -_-

Alyssa : C'est exactement ça.

Kyoya : Bordel… -_-

Alyssa : Bon, le duel commence et l'autre Gingka s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre Kyoya soit devenu aussi fort. En même temps, le mec s'est entraîné avec l'autre Benkei et l'autre Kakeru au milieu de chutes de rochers ! Et c'est ainsi qu'il a obtenu Fang Léone.

Dynamis : Des…rochers… ? O_o

Alyssa : Oui oui.

Kyoya : Alors je l'ai déjà fait avec des troncs d'arbres que me balançait Benkei, mais jamais des rochers.

Alyssa : Le duel se poursuit, l'autre Kyoya a clairement l'avantage et fait un flashback sur le fait qu'avant, c'était une petite terreur qui faisait sa loi sur MetalBey City jusqu'à ce que l'autre Gingka le batte, et que depuis il a promis de prendre sa revanche sauf qu'au final l'autre Gingka a passé son temps à voler à sa rescousse et lui a même sauvé la vie. Oui, l'autre Kyoya a beaucoup le seum. Beaucoup beaucoup.

Chris : Tu m'étonnes !

Alyssa : Et alors là, dans le what the fuck le plus total, Léone passe en mode contre-attaque en plein combat ! Et quand il change de mode…une partie de sa roue de fusion saute en l'air et se retourne. En plein combat, oui.

Masamune : Les lois de la physique n'ont visiblement aucune emprise sur l'autre monde…

Alyssa : D'ailleurs, c'est pas tout à fait le même mode contre-attaque que le Léone que vous connaissez. C'est pratiquement le même à un détail près. Ce Léone, en mode contre-attaque, il a des crocs de métal sur sa roue de fusion ! Ce qui donne un certain style, je l'avoue.

Yu : Trop cooooool ! n_n

Alyssa : Le duel se poursuit, l'autre Kyoya lance son coup spécial, qui n'est pas les Crocs Broyants du Roi Lion parce que fuck, qui met Pégasus assez mal mais l'autre Gingka trouve le moyen d'additionner la force de rotation de Pégasus à celle des vents générés par la tornade du coup spécial et retourne le duel à son avantage. Et c'est l'autre Gingka qui gagne après s'être fait dominer tout le combat, comme d'hab.

Kyoya : -_-

Ryuga : C'est pas vraiment très réaliste de se faire dominer tout le duel mais de gagner quand même.

Madoka : Et ton combat contre Jack ? -_-

Ryuga : L-Drago peut emmagasiner le pouvoir de rotation de l'adversaire et j'ai fait exprès pour l'humilier, idiote.

Madoka : è_é

Alyssa : L'autre Gingka vient voir l'autre Kyoya, l'autre Kyoya lui sort un truc du style « Bon, j'ai perdu, tant pis hein ! » et se barre sans demander son reste. Et…et…et Kyoya, je suis désolée pour la suite… ^^'

Kyoya : *fronce les sourcils*

Alyssa : Il sert sa toupie en se disant qu'il a zéro regret et…se met à pleurer comme une madeleine en hurlant à l'autre Gingka de gagner et de devenir le meilleur blader de la planète…

Kyoya : QUOI ?! è_é

Gingka : Ça risque pas d'arriver dans notre monde à nous…

Alyssa : J'suis désolée Kyoya ^^'

Kyoya : Mais j'vais m'le faire ce connard ! Ma crédibilité de blader elle est morte et enterrée dans cet univers ! è_é

Alyssa : Oui bah j't'ouvrirai une faille inter-dimensionnelle un autre jour ! Le prochain adversaire de l'autre Gingka, qui cumule 30 000 points BeyBlade, c'est…l'autre Ryuga !

Ryuga : Attends, t'es en train de me dire que Kyoya et moi on se fait sortir dès les deux premiers tours ?! Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?! è_é

Alyssa : J'y peux rien, pas taper ! ^^'

Ryuga : Putain, c'est vraiment de la merde cet autre monde…

Kyoya : Ouais, on est d'accord.

Gingka : J'avoue que je le trouve un peu nul.

Yu : Il est carrément nul et pas drôle ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Bon, depuis son duel contre l'autre Kyoya, l'autre Gingka cumule quant à lui 15 000 points BeyBlade. Si vous n'êtes pas trop nuls en maths, vous avez compris que, théoriquement, l'autre Ryuga est deux fois plus fort que l'autre Gingka. Comme les affrontements entre ces deux-là génèrent généralement un max de dégâts, l'AMBB a décidé de les faire s'affronter sur l'Ayers Rock.

Yu : L'Ayers Rock ? C'est quoiiii ?

Alyssa : Je suis sûre que tu sais ce que c'est ! On le connaît aussi sous le nom d'Uluru ! n_n

Yu : Ah ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est le gros rocher tout rouge en Australie, c'est ça ? ^^

Alyssa : Oui, c'est ça.

Chris : J'vais peut-être dire une connerie…mais c'est pas censé être une montagne sacrée pour les aborigènes d'Australie ?

Alyssa : Si, et même si elle est balisée pour la randonnée, c'est mal vu de l'escalader. Il paraît que cette montagne a la fâcheuse tendance de maudire les gens qui lui marchent dessus ou qui lui piquent un morceau ! Bonne chance à l'autre Gingka et l'autre Ryuga du coup ! XD

Ryuga : Qu'il crève l'autre moi, il mérite que ça.

Alyssa : Accessoirement, le duel se déroule en pleine nuit, avec les deux éclairés seulement par des éclairages de stade installés là pour l'occasion. Je sais pas trop pourquoi le faire de nuit, mais bon… Ce qui est génial, c'est que l'autre Yuki, qui regarde le duel depuis un hélico avec le blader DJ, n'a aucune confiance en l'autre Gingka ! Pour lui, ah c'est déjà fini, le rouquin il est condamné à perdre ! Un super pote ce Yuki de l'autre monde…

Kenta : Notre Yuki, c'était en lui-même qu'il avait pas confiance au début. Par contre, il lâcherait jamais Gingka comme ça !

Alyssa : Revenons à notre duel ! L'autre Ryuga domine clairement le duel et se permet même de caler son coup spécial obscur ultime ! Ah oui hein, parce que depuis l'Ultime Bataille, ses coups spéciaux restent toujours des coups spéciaux obscurs. Donc oui, son coup spécial obscur ultime, dont il a visiblement piqué le principe aux techniques de l'autre Gingka, s'appelle Destruction Finale de l'Empereur Dragon et enfonce Pégasus DANS le rocher. Alors là, l'Uluru va pas être content DU TOUT ! Du tout, du tout.

Tsubasa : Le respect est décédé envers la montagne sacrée des aborigènes d'Australie.

Alyssa : L'autre Gingka ne se démonte pas, même si Pégasus a un peu pris cher, car il a apparemment une botte secrète. Son niveau augmente en flèche, comme celui de l'autre Ryuga, et les deux terminent à 58 000 points BeyBlade, que je vais désormais appeler « PB » pour aller plus vite. Et L-Drago connait une évolution finale que vous ne connaissez pas : L-Drago Gold Armored.

Ryuga : *compte sur ses doigts* Donc dans cet univers, L-Drago a évolué…5 fois. À peine abusé.

Alyssa : Oui… Et en fait, la botte secrète de l'autre Gingka, c'est juste qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait faire changer de mode à sa toupie. Quel grand génie ! -_-

Gingka : ^^'

Kyoya : *ricane*

Alyssa : Bref, il contre le coup spécial de l'autre Ryuga et leurs toupies se retrouvent à vaciller trèèèès dangereusement et pourraient s'arrêter à tout moment. L'autre Ryuga rage à mort et se dit un truc du style : « Non mais il va pas ENCORE me battre quand même ?! » ! Et alors qu'il rage, il constate que l'autre Gingka sourit en encourageant Pégasus…ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Il comprend pas comment l'autre Gingka peut être heureux alors que leurs toupies sont à deux doigts de l'arrêt. Et au final, c'est L-Drago qui s'arrête mais ça s'est vraiment joué à presque rien.

Ryuga : Ah ce seum qu'il doit se taper l'autre moi ! Perso, je pense que j'aurais pété un câble s'il m'était arrivé un truc du style.

Chris : Un duel qui se joue à si peu, ça ferait péter un plomb à n'importe quel blader !

Alyssa : En vrai, il a pas le seum. Il cogite et se rend compte que si l'autre Gingka a gagné, c'est parce qu'il prenait plaisir à l'affronter alors que lui était juste fixé sur son désir de victoire. Et puis après il explose de rire avec le soleil qui se lève en fond.

Ryuga : Non mais en plus d'être un connard sans race, il est pas foutu d'être aussi fort que moi ! è_é

Alyssa : Totalement.

Ryuga : Moi aussi j'veux buter l'autre moi.

Kyoya : Ouais, on va s'y mettre à deux !

Alyssa : Plus tard la faille inter-dimensionnelle j'ai dit ! J'ai encore la suite à raconter. C'est donc le 3ème tour de l'Ultimate Bladers, qui se déroule en Alaska. Quelle bonne idée dis-donc ! C'est pas comme si c'était un endroit où le climat est polaire et où le sol c'est que de la glace qui dégèle à peine en été, été où il fait rarement plus de 15°C ! Wouhou !

Madoka : Mais c'est des malades à l'AMBB ! Enfin, l'AMBB de cet univers ! O_o

Tsubasa : Des grands malades même.

Alyssa : Ouais, on est d'accord. Bref, l'autre blader DJ explique à l'autre Gingka que l'AMBB a choisi cet endroit parce qu'il fallait un endroit désert pour le prochain duel. Et pour cause ! Le prochain adversaire de l'autre Gingka est un blader légendaire. Et ce blader légendaire, c'est l'autre Aguma ! Oubliez le Poing de Beylin, il n'existe pas. Et Bao non plus, ça c'est très triste…

Dynamis : Oh… é_è

Alyssa : L'autre Aguma cumule 100 000 PB alors que l'autre Gingka cumule toujours 58 000 PB, ce qui fait une sacrée différence. Mais surtout, la vraie grande différence, c'est que l'autre Aguma…c'est un putain de géant ! Et c'est pas une hyperbole ce que je dis, c'est VRAIMENT un géant ! Genre les gars du staff du tournoi, qui doivent faire autour de 1m70, lui arrivent aux genoux !

Tous : O_O

Alyssa : Selon mes estimations, l'autre Aguma doit faire plus de 5m ! 5 PUTAIN DE MÈTRES ! C'est clairement pas humain…

Gingka : Mais c'est quoi cet autre monde chelou ?! Okay, notre Aguma il est grand aussi, mais pas à ce point !

Kyoya : Nan mais faut pas déconner, le Aguma qu'on connait il fait plus de 2m, c'est grand mais c'est pas géant ! Cet autre monde est…est… ! J'ai plus de mots…

Alyssa : Le duel commence et l'autre Gingka se fait la-mi-ner ! Mais alors là, vraiment laminer ! C'est un massacre.

Kenta : En même temps, 100 000 PB… Et puis c'est un blader légendaire.

Alyssa : Et le pire…c'est que l'autre Gingka gagne d'une manière que je trouve complètement injuste. Pour moi, c'est clairement de la triche ce qu'il a fait. Il laisse l'autre Aguma défoncer la glace avec ses coups spéciaux tout en fuyant comme un gros lâche. Et au final, la glace se brise et Kronos tombe à l'eau.

Kyoya : Putain, mais c'est naze ! C'est pas un duel BeyBlade ça !

Yu : Il a raison Yoyo, c'est pas du BeyBlade ça !

Kenta : C'est grave nul…

Gingka : J'aurais jamais fait ça moi en plus ! Je me serais jamais enfui, quitte à perdre ! è_é

Alyssa : Meanwhile, au stadium du Colisée à Rome, l'autre Julian se fait battre par un autre blader légendaire, l'autre King !

Masamune : Ouais, King ! ^^

Alyssa : Il faut dire que l'autre Julian a été légèrement surpris par le fait que Vari Arès soit capable de tourner dans les deux sens, comme Gravity Destroyer. Bon sinon, l'autre King est pratiquement exactement comme le King qu'on connait ! Les seules différences sont qu'il a les yeux verts au lieu d'avoir les yeux bleu turquoise, que sa veste est un peu plus ouverte que celle de notre King, et surtout, l'autre King ne peut pas changer de couleur de cheveux. Il a les cheveux blanc un peu rosé tout le temps, c'est sa vraie couleur.

Madoka : Oh, c'est un peu dommage ! Ça lui va bien les cheveux bleu foncé ! ^^

Masamune : Oui ! n_n

Alyssa : On en est toujours au 3ème tour de l'Ultimate Bladers, mais là on se retrouve à Bali ! C'est un endroit plus agréable que l'Alaska, ça c'est sûr. L'autre Kenta affronte…l'autre Johannes ! n_n

Kyoya : Oh non, pas lui…

Gingka : Il m'avait pas manqué non plus…

Alyssa : Rassurez-vous : il n'est pas méchant dans cet univers. C'est juste un blader lambda, et puis voilà. Et en fait, le seul bon point de cet univers, c'est que Pluto n'existe pas ! Yay, une ordure en moins ! n_n

Ryuga : On y croyait plus.

Dynamis : *gros soupir de soulagement*

Alyssa : Toujours au 3ème tour, le duel suivant oppose l'autre Argo, oui il est de retour, et l'autre Chris !

Chris : Ah putain, enfin ! J'entre en scène ! n_n

Dynamis : *sourit*

Alyssa : Évidemment, c'est l'autre Chris qui gagne. Les duels s'enchainent tranquillement, l'autre Masamune gagne contre l'autre Chiyun, hum… Alors, il y a la première apparition de l'autre Dynamis mais…

Dynamis : … ?

Alyssa : J'suis désolée Dynamis, mais t'es pas un blader légendaire dans cet univers. L'autre toi reste toujours en arrière-plan, j'crois même pas qu'il parle…

Dynamis : Oh… é_è

Alyssa : D'ailleurs il a pas exactement le même nom que toi, c'est bizarre… Il s'appelle Dunamis et pas Dynamis, je comprends pas pourquoi.

Tsubasa : C'est un changement des plus étranges…

Alyssa : Physiquement, il n'y a pas de différences entre vous. Par contre au niveau des vêtements, il y a quelques différences dont la plus notable est qu'il ne porte pas un legging noir sous son espèce de toge contrairement à toi. _(J'ai une hypothèse pour ça. Dans l'anime, la toge de Dynamis est fendue sur un côté plus haut que celle du Dynamis du manga ! Je pense que du coup, les mecs de l'anime ont jugé ce serait trop « sexy » que Dynamis ait les jambes nues, alors ils lui ont mis un legging n_n)_

Dynamis : Je suis quand même un peu déçu que l'autre moi ne soit pas un blader légendaire…

Alyssa : Bon, j'en étais où moi ? L'autre Dynamis gagne contre l'autre Ryutaro et l'autre Jigsaw gagne contre l'autre Sora.

Masamune : Jigsaw ? Je pensais pas qu'il existerait dans cet univers…

Ryuga : Attendez, vous avez rencontré un mec qui s'appelle Jigsaw ?!

Gingka : Bah oui ! Et alors ? Tu le connais ou quoi ?

Ryuga : Non, c'est juste que Jigsaw c'est le surnom du tueur de la saga Saw.

Alyssa : Héhé. Et pour le dernier duel, l'autre Tithi gagne contre l'autre Dashan.

Yu : Aaaaaaah ! Tithi ! Il est pas timide dans ce monde ? ^^

Alyssa : Non, pas du tout. Bref, tout ça pour arriver aux quarts de finale, et ça se passe à Hong-Kong. L'autre Gingka va affronter l'autre King, et je tiens à préciser que ce dernier est considéré comme un des meilleurs bladers légendaires. Même l'autre Yuki dit que ce mec est un génie !

Madoka : …Que personne ne le dise à King, il va encore plus prendre la grosse tête.

Chris : T'as compris, Masamune ? Tu lui dis pas.

Masamune : Okay…

Alyssa : Le terme de « génie » est quand même mérité, et pas qu'un peu. Le mec est tellement fort qu'il a jamais perdu. JAMAIS ! Et pour maîtriser une toupie comme Vari Ares, faut être un génie.

Kyoya : Tu peux arrêter de lui lancer des fleurs ? -_-

Alyssa : Range ton égo !

Kyoya : *vexé*

Ryuga : Elle a raison en plus.

Kyoya : Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre quand même ?! è_é

Ryuga : Vari Ares est une toupie qui offre beaucoup de configurations différentes. Pour choisir la bonne au bon moment, il faut en avoir dans la cervelle. Le King qu'on connait est peut-être un vantard égocentrique, mais il est loin d'être idiot. J'en ai un peu chié moi contre lui !

Masamune : Heureusement qu'il est pas là pour entendre ça, ses chevilles auraient doublé de volume… ^^'

Alyssa : Quoi qu'il en soit, Ryuga a parfaitement raison ! L'autre King est qualifié de génie à cause de ça et a même un avantage sur le King qu'on connait. Vari Ares a deux sens de rotation, et comme Destroyer, il peut passer de l'un à l'autre en plein combat. Il a également deux modes pour sa roue de fusion et trois pointes de performances différentes. On arrive à 12 configurations possibles et il passe de l'une à l'autre avec une facilité plus que déconcertante…

Gingka : C'est à se demander comment l'autre moi va gagner…

Alyssa : Effectivement, il galère l'autre Gingka ! L'autre King lui cale même son coup spécial qui est juste ATROCE ! Son coup spécial, Combat Parfait, consiste en l'enchainement des 12 configurations pour un combo qui fait des dégâts juste fous ! Ah, et puis histoire d'enfoncer l'autre Gingka jusqu'au bout, il ne possède que 80 000 PB alors que l'autre King en cumule 170 000. Pour faire court : ça sent le roussi.

Tsubasa : O_o

Kyoya : Eh bah.

Alyssa : L'autre Gingka se dit que cette fois, c'est cuit, mais heureusement l'autre Kenta intervient pour lui redonner confiance en ses capacités. N'empêche, il est bien gentil le pouvoir de l'amitié mais l'autre Gingka galère toujours ! Il décide donc de tenter le tout pour le tout, et si ça marche pas bah c'est Game Over pour lui ! Il lance l'Explosion Stellaire, l'autre King l'esquive en changeant de pointe de performance pour taper une accélération et Pégasus s'écrase dans le stadium. Bon euh, vous vous doutez bien que ça c'était voulu par l'autre Gingka, il a autre chose derrière la tête.

Kenta : Oui, on s'en doute, parce que sinon ce serait vraiment débile…

Alyssa : Et là, flashback ! L'autre Gingka se souvient que quelques jours avant le début de l'Ultimate Bladers, il s'entrainait avec son père près de Koma. L'autre Ryo lui a montré une putain de technique de ouf, l'Attaque Céleste Inversée, mais on ne peut l'utiliser qu'une seule fois par contre. Malgré ça, si on arrive à la placer, la toupie adverse peut être aussi blindée qu'elle veut, ça fera très mal ! Retour au présent, où le staff cherche Pégasus pour savoir si l'autre King a gagné ou pas. Ce dernier se tape un gros excès de confiance jusqu'à remarquer qu'il y a un trou dans le stadium. Bah ouais, en fait Pégasus est sous le stadium depuis tout à l'heure !

Ryuga : Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Les toupies BeyBlade ne sont pas des taupes hein ! -_-

Kyoya : Sans oublier le fait que si tu ne voies pas où est ta toupie, c'est chaud pour la contrôler correctement…

Les autres : On est d'accord.

Alyssa : Pégasus remonte et éjecte Vari Ares, en même temps contrer une attaque par en-dessous c'est pas vraiment possible, et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'autre King encaisse la défaite. Et il aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout ! Sur le moment, il trouve ça très frustrant, mais en même temps ça lui donne encore plus envie de se battre, donc au final tout va bien. Enfin…presque… L'autre Yuki reçoit un message un peu alarmant du département d'astrologie de l'AMBB qui dit que Némésis a dépassé l'orbite de Jupiter et qu'elle va pas tarder à arriver sur Terre.

Gingka : Euh…Némésis est une planète dans cet univers ?

Yu : C'est pas plus bizarre que nos histoires de Soleil Noir…

Tsubasa : Yu n'a pas tort.

Alyssa : Oui, c'est une planète, ou plutôt une espèce d'astéroïde qui contient la toupie Némésis. Le deuxième duel oppose l'autre Kenta à l'autre Chris. Et il est temps que je vous donne plus d'informations sur l'autre Chris !

Chris : Aaaaaaaaah ! n_n

Alyssa : Bon physiquement, c'est le même à une seule différence : il a les yeux gris très foncé, presque noirs. Par contre pour le reste, il y a des choses à dire ! Il est pas mercenaire lui, il est dans l'armée.

Masamune : L'ARMÉE ?! O_o

Chris : Il y a des mineurs dans l'armée américaine maintenant ? O_o

Alyssa : Laissez-moi finir ! Il fait partie d'une division spéciale de l'armée américaine qui s'appelle la BeyForce. Il cumule 180 000 PB, mais personne ne connait réellement son niveau parce qu'il gagne toujours en un temps record. Et accessoirement, il fait des entrées très classes. Le mec débarque quand même dans un appareil de l'armée à décollage et atterrissage verticaux ! C'est pas des petits engins ces trucs…

Ryuga : Effectivement, c'est stylé.

Madoka : Par contre, pour la discrétion on repassera ! Ça doit péter les tympans…

Alyssa : Le duel commence et Orion sort le grand jeu dès le début : le système fantôme.

Chris : Le système…fantôme ?

Masamune : Bah d'un côté, ta toupie s'appelle quand même PHANTOM Orion. C'est assez logique.

Alyssa : Le système fantôme permet à Orion de devenir invisible, tout simplement.

Tous : QUOI ?! O_o

Alyssa : Je sais ce que vous allez dire : oui, c'est cheaté, mais je vous rappelle que dans votre monde, Ionis, la toupie de Jigsaw, peut le faire aussi !

Madoka : Mais elle devient invisible comment ?! Je veux des explications !

Alyssa : Plus tard ! Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'elle est invisible mais qu'on peut toujours l'entendre en tendant l'oreille. Bref, l'autre Chris bat l'autre Kenta facilement et en utilisant un minimum d'énergie. En même temps, contre une toupie qui se rend invisible, et qui en plus est de type endurance, tu te retrouves vite comme un con… Pour les deux duels suivants, les vainqueurs sont l'autre Masamune et l'autre Tithi, et fin des quarts de finale. Plus tard dans la soirée, l'autre Gingka cherche son père parce qu'ils doivent manger ensemble et surprend une conversation de ce dernier avec l'autre Yuki au sujet de Némésis. Encore plus tard, après avoir bien mangé, il demande des explications à son père. L'autre Ryo raconte alors l'histoire de Némésis à son fils. Plusieurs siècles auparavant, une météorite est tombée sur Terre. À partir de cette météorite, les humains ont créés une toupie surpuissante : Némésis. Malheureusement, la météorite contenait un esprit démoniaque et rapidement, Némésis a soumis à sa volonté son blader et est devenue hors de contrôle. Transformée en terrible dieu de la Destruction, elle a mis le monde à feu et à sang durant trois jours et trois nuits. Le quatrième jour, un blader fit son apparition et affronta Némésis. Il réussit à le vaincre et renvoya Némésis d'où il venait : dans l'espace ! Mais il ne l'a pas détruit, juste envoyé dans l'espace, donc il a patiemment reconstitué sa puissance.

Ryuga : C'est moi ou le début, ça ressemble un peu à l'histoire de L-Drago ?

Gingka : Non, c'est pas toi…

Alyssa : Ouais, à part que le pouvoir obscur de L-Drago venait des humains, pas d'un esprit cosmique démoniaque ! _(Je sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait penser à Déoxys de Pokémon XD)_

Ryuga : Ouais…

Alyssa : L'autre Gingka est remonté à bloc et on en arrive à la demi-finale, toujours à Hong-Kong. L'autre Chris doit affronter l'autre Gingka. Avant le début du duel, l'autre Chris fait un mini-monologue sur le fait qu'il a pas droit de perdre parce que c'est lui qui doit battre Némésis. C'est la surprise pour l'autre Gingka, qui se demande bien comment l'autre Chris peut être au courant pour Némésis, et attention, révélation : Phantom Orion a été créé spécialement pour battre Némésis !

Chris : ...

Kenta : Carrément !

Kyoya : *ricane* Ils nous surprendront toujours ces amérloques.

Alyssa : Bon, le duel commence et l'autre Chris active directement le système fantôme tout en expliquant comment il fonctionne. En fait, la roue de fusion d'Orion est conçue comme le fuselage d'un bombardier furtif, un appareil capable de se rendre indétectable aux « yeux » des radars militaires. Ce qui explique comment Orion peut se rendre invisible aux yeux d'un humain !

Yu : C'est super tiré par les cheveux !

Alyssa : Et là, l'autre Gingka a l'idée du siècle ! Il place Pégasus au centre du stadium et…ferme les yeux.

Dynamis : *impressionné* Woah, c'est vraiment une bonne idée !

Yu : Je comprends pas, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Kyoya : Si l'autre Gingka ne voit pas Orion, alors ses yeux ne lui servent à rien et il doit se fier à ses autres sens. Fermer les yeux, ça force les autres sens à être plus attentifs.

Yu : Aaaaaaaaaah, d'accord ! Merci Yoyo ! ^^

Kyoya : -_-

Alyssa : Et ça marche ! L'autre Gingka arrive à entendre Orion et la contre. Mais bon, l'autre Chris a pas dit son dernier mot. Le système fantôme, c'est juste une petite partie des capacités de sa toupie ! Ah, et en plein milieu du duel, l'autre Yuki précise que Némésis est censé arriver dans un mois. De son côté, l'autre Gingka enchaine les attaques sur Orion…qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre à cause de sa pointe de performance B:D… L'autre Gingka se dit que pour lui faire des dégâts, il faudrait attaquer Orion par en-dessous mais il sait pas comment la soulever. Et là, pouf ! Une tornade se déclenche près du stadium alors qu'il y avait pas un pet de vent !

Kyoya : Okay, ça c'est l'autre moi.

Alyssa : En voyant la tornade, l'autre Gingka comprend et…utilise le coup spécial de l'autre Kyoya. Me demandez pas comment Cosmic Pégasus peut reproduire le coup spécial de Fang Léone, je sais paaaaaaas !

Chris : Cet autre monde est vraiment trop complexe pour moi…

Alyssa : Bref, Orion se fait aspirer et soulever, Attaque Céleste Inversée et l'autre Gingka a gagné ! Wouhou ! L'autre Chris est sidéré tandis que l'autre Gingka remercie mentalement l'autre Kyoya, parce que oui, il a deviné que la tornade était pas naturelle hein. D'ailleurs, ils ont visiblement un lien télépathique chelou parce que l'autre Gingka arrive à entendre ce que dit l'autre Kyoya alors que celui-ci est sous un pont en face du stadium…

Masamune : Je crois que c'est le bon moment : Kamoulox !

Alyssa : Tout roule…sauf que Némésis a visiblement un mois d'avance et gravite tranquillement au-dessus du stadium ! En fait, il a été attiré par le duel entre l'autre Chris et l'autre Gingka et a donc activé la quatrième vitesse pour venir foutre le bordel plus tôt que prévu. L'astéroïde éclate, ça fait des dégâts, et on dit bonjour à l'autre Rago. Ouaiiiiiiiis…

Ryuga : Oh putain… -_-

Dynamis : é_è

Alyssa : Ce qui est génial, c'est que l'armée américaine est déjà sur place, prête à intervenir, avec des putains de tanks et des bombardiers ! On est à Hong-Kong je rappelle… Et puis ils étaient planqués où ?!

Tsubasa : On ne peut pas répondre à ta place…

Alyssa : Comme c'est l'armée, missiles dans la gueule de l'autre Rago ! Et…il les arrête avec une seule main avant de les défoncer avec Némésis. Bon, là l'autre Gingka intervient et décide de se faire un 1V1 contre Némésis. Toujours des bonnes idées ce Gingka…

Gingka : ^^'

Ryuga : Ah bah tiens, il a fait ma connerie ! J'espère juste pour lui que ça finira pas de la même manière.

Alyssa : L'autre Gingka déchante trèèèès vite. Némésis est surpuissante, et en plus elle a des techniques qui viennent d'autres toupies ! Genre, elle attaque comme Léone, elle a une tête de L-Drago sur sa roue de fusion et elle a même les ailes de Pégasus.

Kyoya : Tss, ce plagiat…

Alyssa : L'autre Yuki comprend alors que Némésis renferme les points forts de toutes les toupies qui ont été créées. En fait Némésis, c'est Math Podcast… Bon bref ! L'autre Gingka se fait battre, quelle surprise, et l'autre Rago s'apprête à dé-fon-cer tout le monde avec son Armageddon. Heureusement, l'autre Tithi intervient et utilise Quetzalcoatl pour…téléporter tous les bladers présents en lieu sûr. Ouiiii, dans cet univers, il peut faire ça. C'est pratique.

Yu : Pratique ? C'est trop génial oui ! \^^/

Alyssa : Visiblement, il les a téléportés quelque part en Amérique du Sud. Il dit que c'est ici qu'ils trouveront le moyen de sceller Némésis. Et avant d'en arriver à la fin de tout ce bordel, je me dois de faire un aparté sur Ryuto ! Va falloir que je vous cause du Clan du Dragon et c'est un sujet qui fâche…

Ryuga : Le…Clan du Dragon ?

Yu : C'est classe comme nom ! n_n

Alyssa : Le Clan du Dragon est un clan ancestrale de bladers de sang royal qui savaient manier les toupies dragons. On les appelait aussi « Highlanders ». Malheureusement, comme ils vivaient très dangereusement, ils ont fini par presque tous disparaître. Hum…Ryuga, tu as quel âge déjà ?

Ryuga : 20 ans, pourquoi ?

Alyssa : Parce que l'autre toi est plus vieux. Beaucoup plus vieux. Je ne sais pas quel âge il a exactement, mais il a sûrement des centaines, voire des milliers d'années.

Ryuga : Hein ?!

Alyssa : J'explique ! L'autre toi était un ancien roi du Clan du Dragon, et l'autre Doji l'a en fait retrouvé en train de faire un somme dans un sanctuaire. Voilà…

Ryuga : …

Les autres : O_o

Alyssa : Bon, je parlais de ça parce que faut que je parle de Ryuto ! Dans cet autre monde, l'autre Ryuto cherche des artefacts liés au Clan du Dragon, parce qu'il en est un descendant. Et il se trouve qu'il a croisé l'autre Ryuga en cherchant un artefact appelé la Gemme du Dragon. Vous allez pouvoir constater à quel point l'autre Ryuga est un grand frère…pas du tout sympa…

Ryuga : Ouvre-moi une faille inter-dimensionnelle, je vais le massacrer ! è_é

Alyssa : Plus tard ! Bon, il sauve l'autre Ryuto, un bon point, mais quand ce même autre Ryuto lui dit qu'il est content de revoir son grand frère adoré, il lui répond : « Tu es trop faible pour que j'accepte de te considérer comme mon frère. » !

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste pour être désagréable tout le temps, même avec son propre frangin ?!

Alyssa : Je sais pas… L'autre toi a beaucoup de défauts, mais au moins il est cool avec l'autre Kakeru.

Madoka : Manquerait plus que ça…

Alyssa : Bon, j'ai pas fini avec cette histoire de Clan du Dragon. J'ai peut-être l'explication de pourquoi l'autre Ryuga est pas cool avec l'autre Ryuto. En fait, il est sous-entendu…qu'ils sont pas vraiment frères. Et c'est étayé par le fait que l'autre Ryuto a les sourcils blancs, donc que sa couleur est naturelle, alors que l'autre Ryuga a les sourcils noirs. Oh ça fait tellement mal rien que de le dire… TT_TT

Ryuga : J'ai toujours considéré que ma vie était un peu pourrie parfois, finalement je l'aime beaucoup ! Cet autre monde, c'est de la merde.

Alyssa : J'ai pas fini… J'ai encore un truc à dire, qui a pas vraiment de rapport, mais j'ai besoin de décharger ma haine. Vraiment. Bon, Ryuga, je t'en conjure, ne t'en prends pas à moi ! J'ai rien fait, c'est pas de ma faute ! ^^'

Ryuga : Non mais tu vas dire quoi encore ?

Alyssa : Hum…toujours dans l'histoire du Clan du Dragon, il est…clairement sous-entendu…que l'autre toi…a…eu…des…des enfants… _(Pour le coup, ça vient du tome 2 de Shogun Steel ça. Parce que oui, Sakyo est un descendant de Ryuga dans le manga ! Abattez-moi, j'veux pas imaginer que Ryuga a eu une femme et des enfants… TT_TT)_

Gingka : *éclate de rire*

Kyoya : *choqué au plus profond de son être*

Ryuga : Intérieurement, je hurle. Et j'ai grave envie de vomir aussi.

Chris : Gingka, tu veux bien arrêter de rigoler ? -_-

Gingka : *rigole toujours* M-Mais c'est pas que je trouve ça drôle, c'est nerveuuuuuuuuuux ! HAHAHAHA !

Alyssa : Ouais, je te comprends Gingka. Wonder et moi, on a rigolé nerveusement aussi… Et puis on a chialé. Et ensuite, on a eu envie de tout casser. Sale journée.

Kyoya : Je crois qu'en plus de tuer l'autre moi, j'ai envie d'exploser cet autre monde à coup de bombe atomique pour l'oublier…

Alyssa : Bon, euh, on change de sujet ! Retour à Némésis et tout ce bordel.

Tsubasa : J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais bonne idée…

Alyssa : Donc ! L'autre Tithi explique que son clan veille sur les toupies et qu'ils ont créé le coup spécial de combat ultime : la Cosmique Nova ! Ah, et puis il explique aussi que Némésis est devenu extrêmement puissant en puisant dans la part sombre du cœur des humains.

Ryuga : Ça aussi ça ressemble à l'histoire de L-Drago.

Alyssa : Meanwhile, à Hong-Kong, l'armée tire toujours sur l'autre Rago sauf que ça lui fait rien parce qu'il a un bouclier autour de lui. Et qui qui c'est qui revient à ce moment-là ? ^^

Madoka : Laisse-moi deviner… Doji ? -_-

Alyssa : Oui ! Maintenant, c'est à moitié un cyborg, mais il est revenu avec pour objectif de s'emparer de la puissance de Némésis. Et il compte bien empêcher l'autre Gingka de se mettre en travers de sa route ! Du côté de l'autre Gingka, il va falloir triompher de « l'épreuve divine », une épreuve dans le sanctuaire qui permet de maîtriser la Cosmique Nova. Comme l'autre Masamune a réussi à arriver jusqu'en demi-finale, il a aussi le droit d'entrer dans le sanctuaire. L'autre Tithi leur dit que Némésis est entré en méditation pour reprendre des forces et qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant la semaine suivante. Ça leur laisse donc une semaine pour réussir « l'épreuve divine » !

Masamune : Une semaine pour une seule épreuve ? Elle doit être sacrément compliquée…

Alyssa : Oui, elle l'est ! L'autre Masamune, l'autre Gingka et l'autre Tithi se retrouvent dans une salle immense avec un stadium et un miroir géant. Du miroir sortent deux ombres, qui sont en fait les reflets parfaits de l'autre Masamune et l'autre Gingka. Ils ont exactement le même type de jeu, sauf qu'ils sont plus forts en termes de puissance pure. Cinq jours plus tard, ils y sont toujours.

Kenta : Cinq jours ?! O_o

Alyssa : Cinq jours.

Madoka : Mais c'est complètement impossible !

Alyssa : Bah si ! Il fait nuit, les autres sont toujours dehors à les attendre et l'autre Doji choisit ce moment-là pour revenir foutre la merde ! Si l'autre Gingka met la main sur la Cosmique Nova, alors ses projets tombent à l'eau, donc il est venu pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Bien sûr, les bladers sur place comptent bien l'en empêcher. Meanwhile, l'autre Masamune et l'autre Gingka galèrent comme c'est pas permis ! L'autre Gingka se sent au bout du bout jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grand bruit. L'autre Tithi lui montre qu'à la surface, ses amis se font méchamment malmener par les bladers d'élite de Doji. Oui, même l'autre King et l'autre Chris. Ça n'a aucun PUTAIN de sens, mais c'est ce qu'il se passe. Et là, pouvoir de l'amitié ! L'autre Gingka se relève et voilà, il maîtrise la Cosmique Nova. Merci Doji !

Kyoya : En fait, à chaque fois, l'autre Doji aide toujours l'autre Gingka en voulant faire le total inverse. Douce ironie.

Ryuga : *ricane*

Alyssa : Le coup spécial provoque une grosse colonne de lumière, l'autre Gingka revient à la surface et…c'est devenu un Super Sayan. Non, sans déconner, il est entouré d'une aura d'énergie, comme un Super Sayan !

Yu : Mais c'est super cool ! ^^

Alyssa : Et l'autre Gingka bat en un seul coup les bladers de l'autre Doji. C'est vous dire à quel point il est devenu fort là… L'autre Tithi lui dit qu'il ne reste plus qu'une journée avant que Némésis soit entièrement prêt au combat et que l'autre Rago viendra sûrement là où il se trouve pour directement le défier, et donc il doit choisir un endroit désert pour l'affrontement. Et l'autre Gingka choisit…Koma ! L'autre Tithi téléporte tout le monde là-bas. Comme le duel n'aura lieu que le lendemain, toute la petite bande décide de faire un banquet pour sé détendre, et après au dodo. L'autre Kenta et l'autre Gingka n'arrivent pas à dormir, donc ils se font un petit duel en amical en pleine nuit. Et le septième jour arriva !

Dynamis : L'autre Gingka va vraiment affronter Rago tout seul ? é_è

Alyssa : Bah…c'est ce qui a fini par se passer dans votre monde aussi.

Chris : Ouais, mais on s'est tous battu avant !

Alyssa : Oui, je sais. À Hong-Kong, Némésis sort enfin de son champ de force et s'envole jusqu'à Koma, où l'autre Gingka l'attend patiemment. Avant le duel, l'autre Gingka demande à l'autre Rago pourquoi il veut détruire la Terre, ce à quoi il répond que les humains sont des êtres haineux qui cherchent à utiliser le BeyBlade pour des ambitions maléfiques. C'est de là qu'il tire sa puissance destructrice, il se nourrit de la colère et de la haine des humains.

Ryuga : Non mais ça aussi c'est un truc de L-Drago !

Alyssa : Effectivement… Le duel commence et l'autre Gingka arrive à encaisser la charge de Némésis. À côté, l'autre Yuki calcule les points BeyBlade de l'autre Rago. Après avoir maîtrisé la Cosmique Nova, l'autre Gingka en est arrivé à 1 000 000 de PB et l'autre Rago en a…100 000 000 de PB !

Tous : 100 000 000 ?! O_O

Alyssa : Ouaip. Bon, l'autre Rago prépare son Armageddon tandis que l'autre Gingka prépare sa Cosmique Nova avec l'aide de ses amis qui tendent leurs toupies vers lui. Les deux coups spéciaux s'opposent, la Cosmique Nova prend le dessus et l'autre Rago se fait littéralement vaporiser. Le problème, c'est que Némésis tourne toujours et que l'autre Rago réapparait en rigolant. Bah oui, dans ce monde, Rago c'est pas une vraie personne, juste un avatar.

Kenta : Cette galère…

Alyssa : L'autre Rago attaque l'autre Gingka, détruit Pégasus et…tue l'autre Gingka…

Tous : ENCORE ?! O_O

Alyssa : Oui, encore ! Pendant que l'autre Gingka est mort par terre, l'autre Rago utilise un autre coup spécial, Last Armageddon, qui fait grossir Némésis. Si le coup spécial arrivait à se lancer, Némésis deviendrait aussi grosse que la Terre et…pourrait la fracasser en deux… ^^'

Ryuga : C'est hardcore ça.

Gingka : Oh l'horreur ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Tous les amis de l'autre Gingka se mettent alors à l'appeler, à lui dire de se réveiller. Il y a même l'autre Kyoya, l'autre Benkei et l'autre Hokuto qui s'incrustent pour lui gueuler de se lever. Il est mort hein, je le rappelle… Et le pire…mais c'est que ça marche putain ! Il ressuscite l'autre Gingka !

Kyoya : *ricane* Aaaah, le pouvoir de l'amitié !

Alyssa : L'autre Gingka veut utiliser une nouvelle fois la Cosmique Nova, mais il a besoin de beaucoup de force. Il demande donc à l'autre Blader DJ, qui filme le duel depuis un hélico, de lui permettre de parler en direct à la TV pour adresser un message aux bladers du monde entier. Il demande à tous les bladers de lui donner leur esprit de blader ! Et tout le monde le fait. On revoit tout le monde, dont l'autre Yu et l'autre Tsubasa.

Yu : Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! n_n

Tsubasa : *sourit*

Alyssa : Il manque pourtant un tout petit peu de puissance à l'autre Gingka pour être sûr que son coup fonctionne, puissance qu'il obtient quand l'autre Ryuga daigne lui filer son esprit de blader en sortant un truc du style : « J'fais pas ça pour être gentil hein, baka ! » ! XD

Ryuga : -_-'

Gingka et Chris : *gloussent*

Alyssa : Némésis est au summum de sa puissance, l'autre Rago lance son Last Armageddon et l'autre Gingka répond avec sa Cosmique Nova ! Le choc est puissant et Pégasus finit par détruire Némésis ! Le monde est sauvé, hallelujah, et tout le monde veut se fight contre l'autre Gingka. The End !

Gingka : Enfin ! Au secours, ce monde est horrible !

Kyoya : Bon, on peut l'avoir notre faille inter-dimensionnelle oui ou non ? è_é

Alyssa : Oui oui, voilà !

_La semi-démone claque des doigts et un mur de la pièce semble se faire déchirer par un rayon de lumière rouge. Le rayon s'agrandit et atteint la taille nécessaire pour qu'on puisse passer à travers. Kyoya et Ryuga ne se font pas prier et la traversent sans attendre._

**Dans le monde du manga**

Autre Kyoya : Que… ? Mais c'est quoi ce rayon de lumière rouge dans l'air ?

Autre Ryuga : Non mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?

Kyoya : *sort de la faille* Oh toi, viens par-là ! è_é

Autre Kyoya : O_O

Autre Ryuga : … ?

Ryuga : *derrière l'autre Ryuga* Tu vas passer un mauvais moment toi.

Autre Ryuga : *se retourne* Mais que… ?!

Autre Kyoya : *en train de se faire retourner le bras par Kyoya* AAAAAAH ! Mais arrête, tu m'fais super mal ! TT_TT

Kyoya : C'est le but, pauvre con ! Et arrête de chialer, fragile !

Autre Kyoya : Mais t'es qui à la fin ?! TT_TT

Kyoya : Un autre toi, et tu m'fais honte !

Ryuga : *met un coup de pied retourné à l'autre Ryuga* Tiens, ça c'est parce que t'es un connard !

Autre Ryuga : *se tient la mâchoire* AOUCH ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! è_é

Ryuga : Pour ce que je suis : l'empereur dragon, et un autre toi bien meilleur que toi.

Autre Ryuga : Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! J'comprends rien !

Autre Kyoya : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TT_TT

Autre Ryuga : Oh, souffre en silence toi !

Autre Kyoya : Viens surtout pas m'aider, hein ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais putain, il va me déboiter l'épaule s'il continue ! TT_TT

Autre Ryuga : Pourquoi je viendrais t'aider sérieux ? Démerde-toi, minus !

Ryuga : Et putain, j'avais oublié qu'eux ils sortent pas ensemble.

Kyoya : Ouais bah tant mieux, ils méritent même pas une once de bonheur !

Autre Kyoya : Pitiééééé, arrête ! TT_TT

Kyoya : *lâche son autre lui* Tss, t'as de la chance d'être un bon grand frère parce que sinon, je t'aurais vraiment pété le bras.

Autre Kyoya : *se masse le bras et essuie ses larmes* Espèce de malade…

Kyoya : Allez, viens Ryu. On s'casse.

Ryuga : Attends. *met un coup de tête à l'autre Ryuga* Et ça c'est parce que t'es un fils de pute avec ton p'tit frère ! è_é

Autre Ryuga : *se tient le nez* AAAH, MON NEZ PUTAIN !

_Et sur cette dernière note de violence, Ryuga et Kyoya regagnent leur dimension avant de se faire renvoyer avec tous les autres chez eux. J'vous avais bien dit que confronter le manga à l'anime, ça donnerait un truc explosif ! _

**THE END**

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, cette fois c'est la fin ! _**

**_Chris : Au final, je crois que ceux qui s'en sortent le mieux, c'est King et moi ! Les autres nous sont cools et pas si différents de nous ! ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : J'aime beaucoup la fin ! C'est défoulant._**

**_Ryuga : Je confirme : ça défoule._**

**_Moi : J'ai encore des anecdotes en réserve, je les tiens du postface du tome 11 ! Sachez qu'au départ, Ryuga et Gingka devaient être frères et Kyoya devait être un riche héritier ! Bon, sachant que le père de Kyoya est pété de thunes, l'idée n'a pas tout à fait été abandonnée ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : ATTENDS QUOI ?! JE DEVAIS QUOI ?! è_é_**

**_Moi : T'en prends pas à moi, j'ai rien fait ! ^^'_**

**_Chris : Faut le comprendre, c'est un gros choc là ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai besoin de grave me défouler… J'crois que je vais aller faire un Laser Game._**

**_Moi : Ah, ça c'est une bonne idée ! Je finis, et on y va ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, faites-vous des infusions relaxantes pour vous remettre de ce chapitre, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! Go Laser Game ! \^^/_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Yo._**

**_Moi : Allez, Laser Game ! Par contre, le premier qui campe, j'lui pète la gueule ! è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Camper, c'est pour les faibles._**

**_Kyoya : Yep._**

**_Chris : Camper, c'est chiant surtout !_**

**_Moi : Yay, alors on y va ! n_n *chuchote* Ah oui, j'ai pas parlé des bonus pour vous laisser des trucs à découvrir ! Vous verrez, Kyo et Ryu s'y font souvent salement humilier et il y a des persos genre Nile ou Madoka qui font des caméos ! n_n  
_**


End file.
